Bienvenida al mundo, Nessie
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: Secuela de Retraso de una hija. ¿Como reaccionará Bella al despertar? Todo lo que no pudimos saber desde el punto de vista de Edward.
1. Mi hija y ¡Jacob!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mi hija y ¡Jacob!

**EPOV**

Me sentía fatal.

Estaba mirando a Bella, se veía dormida pero yo sabía que en verdad lo debería de estar pasando fatal.

No lo entendía ¿por qué no gritaba?

- Deberías…- _Deberías ir a patearle la cara al chucho imbécil por haber echo esa abominación, ¡por el amor santo! ¡Es tú hija! ¡Haz algo!_ – pensó Rosalie.

- Ya me haré cargo del chucho luego, ¿Reneesme está bien?- le pregunté.

- Si, pero pregunta por su madre…- _" también pregunta por ti, quiere conocer a su papá. Baja a verla, Bella se va a poner bien, ahora hazte cargo de tu hija"- _me dijo Rosalie.

- Ahora bajaré- le respondí.

- ¿Qué le dirás?- _"o sea, le vas a matar obviamente"_- me preguntó.

- Que se lo diga Bella cuando despierte- le dije.

No podía matarle, no ahora, Bella se enfadaría mucho si se despertara y supiera que había matado a su mejor amigo.

Rosalie se fue y me quedé unos minutos más diciendole cosas a Bella.

- Amor, ya se que te debe estar doliendo mucho…- le dije.- Esto acabará pronto… Te amo, gracias por existir, gracias por darme de todo y cosas que ni permitía imaginar… Papá... Soy papá... Nunca me imaginé en esta situación, gracias por darme el regalo más bonito del mundo- le dije y le besé en los labios.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras.

"_Que bonita, se parece mucho a Edward"-_ pensaba Emmet- _"Espero que Bella esté bien, no podría vivir si ella muriera ahora"_- pobre Emmet, sabía que él quería mucho a Bella, tenían una relación muy fuerte, aunque no se dieran cuenta.

" _Gracias por todo Bella"-_ pensaba Esme.- _"Gracias por haber escogido a Bella, Edward, sin ella no seríamos una familia completa, tenéis una hija…¡Soy abuela! ¡ Qué bien, nunca me habría imaginado como abuela!_

" _Es preciosa es como si huibiera cumplido mi más bonito sueño"-_ pensaba Rosalie.- _Un bebé en casa, será la niña más hermosa del mundo, la más mimada de toda la historia"._

"_Felicidades hijo, tenéis una hija estupenda, y hermosa, se parece mucho a ti, aunque tiene los ojos de Bella…"- _ese era Carlise.

" _Que bien hermano, pienso que eres el vampiro más completo del mundo, debes de estar contentísimo… Papá, eres papá"- _pensó un Jasper emocionado.

"_No tiene ropa, le tengo que comprar ropa, no puedo tener una sobrina tan linda y que no tenga ropa"- _Alice…

Estaba en la puerta del comedor cuando un pensamiento me sacó de mis casillas.

"_Lo siento Edward… yo no pretendía… sabes que no lo podemos controlar… solo quiero que sea feliz… No me mates, no aún"- _Jacob…

Todos se giraron para mirarme.

Pude ver a la bebé más hermosa que había visto nunca, mi hija, era mi hija. No me lo podía creer.

Estaba en los brazos de Esme y me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me extendió los brazos para que la pudiera coger. Se veía impaciente.

La cogí en mis brazos.

Debí de tener una sonrisa boba, de esas que tienes cuando te sientes completamente completo y no te la puedes quitar de la cara.

Puso su manita en mi cara.

"_Eres mi papá"-_ escuché claramente a Reneesme.

Me quedé parado durante un segundo.

Un bebé que solo tenía unas horas me acababa de hablar y además lo hacía a través de su manita.

No es como si le leyera la mente.

No.

Había sentido como me había hablado directamente al cerebro.

Tenía un poder.

A lo mejor era herencia mía.

- Si, soy tu papá- le respondí con una sonrisa tierna y le comencé a besar las mejilla tiernas.

Podía notar la sangre correr por sus mejillas.

La analicé entre beso y beso.

Era hermosa, no sin duda, era más hermosa que cualquier bebé del mundo.

Tenía claramente mis características de mi cara.

Tenía a una mini Edward.

Pero los ojos, los ojos eran de su madre. Tenía los ojos color chocolate de su madre.

Una mirada penetrante, extraño, pero mi hija era muy lista.

Su pelo era de mi color, cobrizo, pero con los rizos de… Charlie.

Hasta Charlie tenía su parte en mi hija.

Era perfecta, era una perfecta parte de Bella y de mí.

Perfecta.

No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era mía, este bebé era mi mitad, una mitad perfecta de mi.

Si pudiera llorar, lo estará haciendo ahora, era tanta la felicidad que me embargaba.

Y pensar que tan solo hace unos cuatro años era el ser más vacío del planeta…

Ahora lo tenía todo. Gracias a Bella.

Ella lo ha sido todo para mi, me ha hecho darme cuenta de cómo era una vida llena. Me ha hecho sentirme feliz en todos los momentos que he estado con ella.

Miré a mi hija que me puso otra vez su manita en mi cara.

"_Quiero ver a mi mamá"_

- Tu mamá estará contigo dentro de unos dos días- le dije y pude ver como estaba a punto de llorar.- No llores, está bien, solo que ahora está dormida y aún no se puede despertar- le dije tiernamente acariciando sus mejillas.

"_Le he hecho daño"-_ pensó mi hija.

- No- no quería que pensara eso.- No, lo que pasa es que esatá muy cansada, no digas esas cosas.

" _Ahora ya no me va a querer"._

- Claro que te quiere, te ama más que a su propia vida, solo deja que descanse- le dije.

Nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Al fin se durmió.

Era tan hermosa…

Era idéntica a su madre.

Me sentía muy bien viéndola dormir, en mis brazos, no se había querido separar de mi.

Me senté en el sofá con Renesmee dormida.

Dentro de poco conocería a Bella.

De repente me sentí fatal.

¡Mierda!

Bella…Bella es una neonata…

¿Podrá aguantar el olor de la sangre de Reneesme?

No me imaginaba a Bella atacando a nuestra hija.

No, eso no lo haría nunca, pero si ella no lo soportaba…

¿Qué debía hacer?

Nuestra hija había heredado parte de los dos.

Tenía mi dieta, era vampiro en esta parte. Ella solo quería sangre.

Pero tenía un fuerte corazón que le latía muy deprisa. La sangre corría en sus venas.

¿Cómo lo debía hacer?

Un olor asqueroso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Edward…- era Jacob.

Toda mi familia me había dado un momento de intimidad con mi hija, ¿qué quería ahora?

-Que – le dije sin mirarle, en estos momentos solo tenía ojos para mi hija.

- Ya sabes que esto no lo puedo controlar…- ¿me estaba viniendo con el cuento: lo siento pero me quedé imprimado de tu hija?

- Estás mal…- no le miraba me repugnaba.- Primero dices que el amor de tu vida es Bella, que no puedes vivir sin ella, ¡cielo Santo la besaste! ¡ Y ahora me vienes que te has enamorado de mi hija! ¡ Mi hija! ¡ Todo lo que amo tiene que ser tuyo! ¡ No te puedes ir ya de una vez y dejarme en paz!- le grité.

- No estoy enamorado, solo quiero su felicidad, pero ahora tengo una respuesta por mi apego a Bella- se paró un segundo para coger aire.- Necesitaba estar a su lado para poder conocer a su hija- levanté la vista para poder mirarle.- Sólo quiero la felicidad de Nessie.

- ¿Qué cómo le has llamado?- le pregunté.

- Es que el nombre es muy largo y es más fácil Nessie- dijo temeroso.

- Jacob si no fuera porque tengo a Renesmee en brazos te despegaba la cabeza de tu cuello.

- No te enfades, yo se que me puedes llegar a entender… solo quiero su felicidad.

- No te mato porque prefiero que lo haga Bella, pero si, te puedo llegar a entender- le dije.

- Te tengo que pedir una cosa- me dijo.

- Más cosas- le dije molesto.

- Solo que antes de que Bella conozca a Nessie, que me vea a mi, a ver si me puede soportar.

- Vale, eso me parece bien- le dije volviendo mi vista a mi hija.- Ahora vete- prácticamente le ordené.

- No le digas nada a Bella, se lo quiero decir yo.

- De acuerdo.

Jacob se fue y me quedé con mi hija.

Alguien entró, otra vez era desagradable el olor, pero lo podía soportar.

- Edward, felicidades- me dijo un Seth emocionado.

- Gracias- me alegraba de verlo, aunque era un lobo era como mi amigo.

Se acercó y me dio unas palmadas en mi hombro.

- Es hermosa, como su madre- me dijo.- Estoy muy feliz de que seas feliz Edward.

- Gracias Seth, me alegro de que hayas venido- le dije mientras le sonreía.

Después de un rato de conversas alegres se tuvo que ir y mi familia vino a hacerme compañía.

Estaba Emmett mirándome fijamente.

- Emmett, quieres coger a tu sobrina- le pregunté.

- Si- dijo eufórico.

Se la entregué y estaba muy feliz.

- Ala, Edward, nunca pensé que llegaras a tener a una hija, es tan irreal- me dijo

- Ya- le dije mientras la miraba embobada.

- Y pensar que hace solo unos meses eras un frustrado sexual y mira ahora que tenemos aquí- dijo riéndose.

- Emmett, ¿nunca cambiarás?- le dije riéndome, estaba demasiado feliz para enfadarme.

- No- me respondió.

Y así comenzó a amanecer.

Un nuevo día con mi hija.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aquí está el comienzo de la secuela =)

Será casi que totalmente EPOV.

**Mil gracias a (reviews del último cap): **Jos WeasleyC, yolabertay, lexa0619, carol, klaxi, Tast Cullen, Zoe Hallow, lokaxtv, missju, martuuu, isabella1992vas, isa-21.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: Feliz Año Nuevo (adelantado, XD)


	2. El despertar

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 2: El despertar

**EPOV**

Hoy estaba muy nervioso.

Según Alice, quedaban exactamente diez minutos para que mi mujer se despertara.

Que nervios…

Había dejado a Jacob abajo con Nes… Reneesme y mi familia estaba en la habitación donde estábamos Bella y yo.

" _No pasa nada, ella está perfecta"- _me decía Alice.

Al cabo de cinco minutos escuché como el corazón de Bella dejaba de latir.

¿Por qué no se despertaba aún?

¿Estaba bien?

- Bella…amor…- le dije apretando su mano.

No se despertó pero noté como me devolvía el apretón.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

¡Santo cielo! Era muy hermosa, demasiado para su propia seguridad. No quiero decir que no era hermosa, era la persona más hermosa del planeta, pero ahora… casi estaba babeando.

Abrió completamente los ojos y se incorporó.

- Oh- dijo ella y se quedó tensa.

Seguro que había escuchado su voz rara.

Se me quedó mirando asustada, pero su cara pasó a ser tierna. Me regaló una sonrisa dulce y no pude más.

Me lancé sobre ella a abrazarla.

Después de una abrazo la miré, dudando si no era que estaba muy confundida pero me impresionó que sus labios atacaran a los míos con una dulzura infinita.

Yo le devolví el beso de la mejor forma que supe.

Ahora ya no me tenía que controlar, no le podía hacer daño así que solo me dejé llevar.

Noté que Bella me abrazaba con mucha fuerza, claro, esto debería de ser distinto para ella.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y se puso a ahorcadas encima mío.

Emmet se aclaró la garganta.

Nos separamos y ella bajó la cara. Si pudiera estar colorada lo estaría.

- Bella, eres una mujer casada y con una hija, no puedes hacer eso…- dijo riendo Jasper. ¿Jasper?

- Lo siento- dijo.- Tu y yo hablaremos luego, te has controlado mucho- me reprochó.

- Si, ahora te toca a ti, casi me ahogas- le dije riéndome.

- Lo siento- se disculpó.

- Bella, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Carlise.

- Bien..- le respondió.

- ¿Tienes sed?- le presuntó.

- Hasta ahora no tenía…- dijo tocándose la garganta.

- ¿Quieres ir a cazar?- le dije.

- Si… ¿Reneesme?- me dijo confundida, tocándose la barriga.

- Está abajo… con Jacob…pero primero creo que deberíamos saciar tu sed…- le dije.

- De acuerdo vamos- me dijo y se miró.- Alice ¡Por qué has aprobechado y me has puesto esto!- dijo enojada… estaba enojada oh oh… esto podía acabar mal.

- Si te sienta bien-dijo Alice echandose para atrás.

Vi que Bella cerraba los ojos y murmuraba un _no pasa nada._

Abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa me miró.

- Vale, no pasa nada, ¿vamos?- me dijo.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- dijo Jasper.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó confundida.

- Estabas enfadado y mucho con Alice y te has calmado tu solita- le dijo.

- ¿No es normal?- preguntó.

- No, deberías querer atacar a Alice, tienes minutos de vida y deberías guiarte por tus instintos- dijo Jasper.

Ella comenzó a reírse y me miró con… lujuria…

- Si me guiara por mis instintos estoy 100% segura que en estos momentos me llevaría a Edward a la fuerza a nuestra habitación- dijo.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

Se supone que no debería sentir deseo de sexo hasta dentro de unos años…

- ¿Serías capaz?- dijo Carlise.

- Si- respondió.

- Hermana, siempre he sabido que eras raro, pero ahora se que te llevas la medalla de oro y la copa- dijo Emmet.

Otra vez Bella parecía enfadada, pero en segundos se calmó.

- Bien, Bella me pones nervioso, vamos de caza- le dije no dando crédito a todo lo que hacía.

- No – dijo Alice con un espejo en la mano.- Primero se tiene que ver.

Bella cogió el espejo y se miró.

Pareció disgustada.

- Y los ojos… no me gustan…- dijo dejando el espejo a un lado.- Veámonos antes de que rompa el espejo.

La cogí de la mano y pude notar su nuevo tacto, suave y aún delicado, aunque ahora fuera un vampiro como yo, la veía frágil, y la tenía que proteger.

Me encaminé hasta nuestra habitación y salté por la ventana.

La miré desde abajo. Se veía hermosísima.

Se quitó los zapatos y los tiró por la habitación.

- Vamos, amor, es muy fácil- le dije a mi ángel.

Se tiró de forma muy agraciada y no pude dejar de mirarla con devoción.

- Edward, parece que me vayas a comer- me dijo.- Aunque ya no sepa bien.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué no sabe bien?- _pensé.

Me agaché como si fuera a cazarla y me lancé sobre ella.

Nos quedamos estirados en la hierba yo encima de ella.

- No digas que no sabes bien- le dije mordiéndole el cuello sin hacerle daño. Una cosa que si fuera humana no le haría, ya le habría matado si lo hubiera hecho.- Sabes muy bien, siempre sabes bien- le dije besando su cuello.

Se rió inocentemente.

- Me haces cosquillas- me dijo y cambió de postura y se puso encima mío.

Intenté girarnos pero no podía, ya que ella era más fuerte que yo.

Me besó con pasión.

Le lamí el labio inferior para hacerme paso en su boca y ella me dejó nuestras lenguas estaban jugando entre ellas, se acariciaban con ternura.

Todo era muy extraño para mi, ahora la besaba de manera diferente.

Ya no le podía hacer daño, le podría demostrar todo mi amor.

Se separó y se puso a un lado mío.

No sabía como aguantaba su sed, pero preferí no recordársela.

- Lo siento mucho Edward- me dijo mirándome con tristeza en los ojos.

- ¿El qué?- le pregunté.

- Sé que te has estado aguantando todo el rato, los besos son diferentes, ahora no te controlas, lo siento, he sido un poco egoísta, no pensaba que estabas haciendo tanto esfuerzo para no herirme en un beso- me dijo.

- No lo sientas, es una cosa que yo puedo hacer, controlarme, no has sido egoísta, he sido yo. Yo fui quien quiso que nos besáramos la primera en vez en el prado, aún sabiendo que te podría lastimar…- le dije y era verdad ese día lo arriesgué todo.

- Te amo- me dijo con su alma en las manos entregándomela a mi por completo.

- Te amo- le dije la besé tiernamente y nos levantamos a cazar.

Encontramos un prado sonde habían ciervos, osos y pumas y Bella decidió comenzar a cazar.

Se veía tan natural, como si toda la vida hubiera estrado cazando, no le tuve que explicar nada, solo siguió sus instintos.

Yo también cacé con ella, pero al rato prefería verla cazar.

Se veía tan sexy, tan sensual.

Pude ver como intentaba cazar a un puma.

Se lo estaba pasando muy bien jugando con el.

El animal le estaba desgarrando las ropa, casi estaba desnuda, si no fuera por su ropa interior… De encaje azul…

Dios mío, Alice me pagaría esto.

Bella estaba muy sexy.

Acabó de beber del animal y estaba toda manchada.

Casi me entra un ataque de ansiedad, solo pensar que Bella estaba con un puma…

Me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Tienes más sed?- le dije.

- No- me respondió con una sonrisa.

La miré de arriba abajo y ella lo notó.

- Lo siento- me dijo tapándose.

- ¿Por qué te tapas?- le pregunté.

- Me da vergüenza que me mires- me respondió.

- No te puede mirar tu marido, como si no te hubiera visto desnuda- le dije herido.

- Ya pero ahora es diferente- me dijo.

-¿En qué?-.

- Ahora puedo ver perfectamente tu rección cuando me miras, ahora puedo verme a mi con claridad- me dijo.

Le cogí las manos y comencé a acariciar su vientre. Subí más y me encontré con su sujetador. Se lo quité.

Le acaricié los senos y mis manos bajaron hasta su ropa interior.

La baje con cuidado y se la quité.

Le acarcié la zona más íntima y pude notar que le estaba produciendo placer mis caricias.

Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos.

- Eres muy hermosa, no debes tener vergüenza- le dije.

Me besó con necesidad, nos separamos.

- Edward, ¿no te puedo desear?- me dijo y supe a lo que se refería.

- En verdad, de poder lo puedes todo, pero no deberías, hasta dentro de unos años, no deberías sentir nada físico- le dije.

- Pues créeme te deseo con toda mi alma- me dijo pero se separó y se puso su ropa interior muy deprisa.- Lo que pasa es que quiero conocer a nuestra hija.

- Bien, pues vayamos, aunque primero tienes que pasar por Jacob… para ver si te puedes controlar- le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Por qué no debería poder controlarme?- me preguntó.

- Es que Reneesme, tiene un fuerte corazón y la sangre corre por sus venas. Toda la familia tiene miedo que le quieras atacar, así que, si te puedes controlar con Jacob, seguro que lo harás con Reneesme- le dije esperando que no se molestara.

- ¿Yo atacar a mi hija?- dijo disgustada.- Nunca haría algo así, ni que fuera el humano más apetitoso del mundo…- estaba triste.

- Eso ya lo sé, solo es para estar seguros- le dije intentando sonar entusista.

Afirmó con su cabeza y fuimos hacia la casa.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aqui tenéis a esta parejita...

Si Bella no había sido una humana normal, no podía ser una vampira normal, XD

**Mil gracias a:** delitah cullen, yolabertay, elena robsten, NinnaCullen, Zoe Hallow, carol, Roxy, elsa92, Maryol Withlock Cullen, Juls Cullen, CRIS, Jos WeasleyC, lokaxtv, Mimabells, triix2402, Tast Cullen, lexa0619, aLeeLopeezCullen, Tatianitap, blondie twilpyre nn, klaxi, CarolineALopez, mixoka diaz, martuuu911, Estefaniaalicecullen.

Gracias por apoyarme con la secuela =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	3. Amenazas

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Amenazas

**EPOV**

Estábamos a un kilómetro de la casa.

"_Edward, coge esto"_- escuché a Alice y al cabo de un segundo tenía en mis manos ropa para Bella.

- Suerte que tenemos a Alice- le dije a Bella entregandole la ropa.

- Si, no puedo conocer a nuestra hija en ropa interior- me dijo riendo.

Me quedé mirando a mi ángel mientras se vestía de una forma provocativa. Me estaba provocando.

- ¿Me estás intentando excitar?- le dije en tono juguetón.

- ¿Eres excitable?- me dijo sensualmente.

- Solo por ti- le respondí.

Dicho esto se me tiró encima y me comenzó a besar apasionadamente.

Después de un rato, pude oler el olor a lobo.

- ¡Qué asco!- me dijo Bella y me reí.

- Os podríais poner en una posición decente- dijo Jacob.

- Hola a ti también Jacob- dijo Bella.

El aún estaba a metros de distancía pero nosotros lo podíamos ver.

Destrás suyo estaban Seth, Leah y Sam.

¿Qué hacia Sam?

- ¿Les voy a atacar?- me preguntó mi esposa.

- No lo sé, vamos a ver si te puedes controlar por la olor, normalmente si eres un neonato tienes ganas de atacarlos, ya que son tus "enemigos"- le expliqué y Bella paró de respirar.

Cuando ya estábamos frente a frente, Jacob se puso a un metro de distancia de nosotros y la manada detrás de él.

- Bella, si no respiras no sabremos si te controlas- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

Masoquista, definitivamente este chaval era masoquista.

Bella respiró un poco y me miró.

- Edward, ¿los vampiros podemos vomitar?- me preguntó.

- Creo que no- le respondí.

- Estas a punto de presenciar el primer vampiro de la historia que vomita. Jacob apestas, deberías ducharte, ¿sabes la oferta del super de 2x1 de champú?, la deberías utilizar- dijo Bella y todos nos reímos.

Era increíble, no era normal lo que hacía, estaba bromeando con un lobo como si fuera uno más, su amigo.

Eso seguía igual, de momento eran amigos.

"_Es increíble se controla muy bien, ni ha temblado" _- dijo Carlise.- _"A Nessie no te pasará nada"-._

"_¡Qué buena, esa no se me había ocurrido"- _pensó un Emmet fascinado.

- Que graciosa Bella, por lo menos yo no tengo los ojos de un color carmesí- dijo Jacob en tono burlón.

- Si, eso es un fastidio- dijo Bella riéndose.

Después de que Bella se riera de Jacob de todas las formas habidas y por haber, me miró en tono de súplica y supe lo que quería.

- Vamos a ver a nuestra hija- le dije a mi amor.

- ¿Estáis seguros?- dijo Jacob.

- Si- le respondí.- Bella no te ha matado, ¿no tienes suficiente?

Le aparté de nuestro camino y fuimos hacia la casa.

Entramos poco a poco para que Bella pudiera analizar el olor de Reneesme.

La miré preocupado.

- Lo puedo llevar- me dijo con una sonrisa de emoción.

Se quedó a unos metros de donde estaba Rosalie con Reneesme.

"_Es mi mamá"- _pensó Renesmee.- "_Quiero ir con mi mamá"._

Dicho esto se puso a estirar sus perfectos bracitos hacia Bella, quien no paraba de sonreír, sería una buena madre.

Estaba seguro de ello.

Bella extendió sus brazos hacia su hija y la cogió con devoción.

Se veía muy feliz..

"_Hola mamá"- _Renesmee puso su manita en la mejilla de su madre.

Bella me miró atónita al sentir sus pensamientos.

- Ella tiene un poder- le dije.- Es su forma de comunicarse.

- Es tan hermosa- me dijo y me fui a su lado a compartir este momento con ella.

- Es igualita a su padre- me dijo mirándome.

- Si, pobre- le dije en broma.

- No digas eso, eres el hombre más hermoso del planeta- me dijo y me acerqué para darle un suave beso.

- Mira tiene tus ojos, son muy hermosos- le dije acariciando la mejilla de nuestra hija.

No podía creer la forma que Bella y Nessie se complementaban en los brazos, era como si Nessie fuera la pieza perfecta, estaba en los brazos de Bella relajada, no tardaría mucho en dormirse.

Al final, le canté una nana y se durmió entre los brazos de los dos.

- ¿Dónde suele dormir?- preguntó Bella.

- En los brazos de alguien, sobre todo los de Edward, Esme y Jacob- dijo Alice.

"_Lo siento hermanito, pero lo tiene que saber"- _se disculpó Alice por su revelación.

- ¿Jacob?- dijo alertada.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar- dijo Jacob.

- Bien comienza- dijo Bella.

Estoy 100% seguro que en estos momentos intentaba darle una explicación lógica de por que Jacob aún estaba aquí.

- Tu sabes que los lobos tenemos cosas que no podemos controlar- comenzó.

- Ves al grano Jacob, no tengo mucha paciencia- dijo Bella.

Si le hablaba así es que ya se imaginaba algo.

- Pues que yo... yo...- no le salían las palabras.- Yo, no puedo separarme de Nessie...

- ¿Nessie?- se quedó pensando Bella.- Le has puesto un nombre de monstruo a mi hija- dijo casi gritándole y saliendo de la casa para hablar con el afuera.

- No, solo es que el nombre es muy largo- dijo Jacob, temeroso.

- Dime ya lo que me tengas que decir- le dijo Bella.- Ya me estoy comenzando a cabrear.

- Vale, pues yo no me puedo separar de tu hija, tengo una dependencia a hacerla feliz...- dijo pero no pudo terminar.

- ¡¿Te has imprimado de mi hija?- le dijo gritándole.- Es solo un bebé y te has imprimado- estaba realmente enfadada, pero tenía control.

- Sabes que no lo he hecho aposta, solo quiero su felicidad- le dijo.

- ¡Pero si es mi bebé!- se estaba acercando a él.- ¡Con qué derecho vienes y te imprimas!- le gritó.

- Solo quiero su felicidad, nada más- se disculpó.- No pienses en osas que yo no quiero, solo su felicidad.

Realmente lo estaba haciendo bien, Bella cada vez estaba más relajada.

- Solo te digo una cosa Jacob, de momento te perdono por el hecho de que solo quieres que sea feliz, pero te juro que como le toques un solo rizo de su cabello, o le digas algo inapropiado, te arrancaré la cabeza de un solo estiró y te cortaré las patas de chucho pulgoso que tienes, una por una para que puedas sentir dolor- eso si que era nuevo en ella, nunca la había visto amenazar a nadie y menos a su amigo.

- Descuida Bella- dijo Jacob.

Nos dirigimos a la casa y Reneesme estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Esme.

- Bella- comenzó Emmett- ¿cómo se siente siendo un vampiro?

- Muy bien, aunque tengo problemas intentando equilibrarme en mis deseos- le dijo y me miró.

Supe a que deseos se refería. Yo tenía los mismos.

Pero mañana ya habría timpo para cumplirlos... Mañana era su cumpleaños y su regalo era una cosa que hay a unos kilómetros de aquí, en la propiedad Cullen.

- ¿En que deseos?- dijo Emmet.

- En deseos de estar con mi hija y en estar con mi marido.

- ¿Con tu marido?- dijo Emmett extrañado.- ¿Tienes deseos carnales con el?

- Emmett, no digas esas cosas- le dijo Esme regañandole.

- Tranquila Esme- dijo mi esposa.- Claro que tengo deseos de estar con el, somos un matrimonio y lo tenemos que consumir, según todas las religiones- dijo Bella guiñándome un ojo como yo lo hice hacía escasos meses atrás.

De repente se puso triste, pero supe que era en broma.

- ¿Por qué estás triste?- le dije siguiéndole el jugo.

- Edward, yo lo siento tanto- comenzó y se le escapaba la risa.- Es que como ya sabes acabo de tener un bebé hace tres días- me dijo y miró a Carlise riéndose casi a carcajadas.- Y yo se que las mujeres tienen una cosa que se llama la cuarentena, ¿no Carlisle?- le preguntó.

- Exacto- dijo él riéndose.

- ¿Qué es la cuarentena?- dijo Emmet.

- Son, que, en 40 días después de dar a luz, la mujer no puede tener relaciones sexuales por los punto que debe tener y por las molestias-le explicó Carlisle.

- Cuanto lo siento Edward- me dijo Emmett.- Te doy mi pésame.

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas.

- Lo siento Edward- me dijo Bella.- Pero lo pienso cumplir.

Se me puso la cara descompuesta de dolor.

- No me hagas esto- le dije suplicándole.

- No tenemos otra opción- me dijo rozando mis labios.

Era increíble como era. Simplemente perfecta.

* * *

Hola chicas!

¿Queréis que os envie a Edward mientras Bella está en la cuarentena? XD

**Mil gracias a:** elena robsten, NinnaCullen, CarolineALopez, Tast Cullen, delitah cullen, Mimabells, lokaxtv, Bea the Dark Angel, klaxi, veroo, yolabertay, Jos WeasleyC, lexa0619, martuuu911, Maryol Withlock Cullen, vaale floores.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	4. Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Cumpleaños

**EPOV**

Hoy era el día.

Hoy mi dulce esposa y la madre de mi hija cumplía 19 años.

Era increíble como había cambiado todo desde su último cumpleaños.

Primero la dejé. Nunca me lo perdonaré. Habré pasado 500 años junto a ella y estoy seguro que aún le pediré perdón por lo que sufrió por mi culpa.

Después se quiere transformar en una de nosotros. No, eso yo no lo quería. No quería que se convirtiera en alguien como yo. No quería que tuviera que existir toda su eternidad cargándome. Así que sabía que lo único que retrasaría su transformación era el matrimonio. No se lo pedí solo para retrasarlo, también me quería casar con ella. Desde que le confesé todos mis sentimientos en el claro, supe que me casaría con ella o con nadie.

Después de unos meses de que le estuviera dando vueltas a lo de casarnos me dijo que SI, pero que a cambio quería una cosa. Como si ya no obtuviera algo... Pero para mi sorpresa me quería a mi. Quería que hiciéramos el amor antes de que se transformara. La última cosa que quería antes de ser inmortal era regalarme su virginidad. No me pude negar. ¡Me lo pidió por favor!. Y yo la deseaba tanto... quería demostrarle todo lo que la amaba... Y además de verdad quería tener esa experiencia con ella, pero era tan peligroso...

Después nos casamos y fuimos de luna de miel.

Fue increíble ese tiempo. Sólo nos preocupábamos por una cosa: amarnos.

Ese fue el tiempo más bonito que me imaginé nunca (excepto ahora que tengo una hija). En Isla Esme nos entregamos el uno con el otro y supimos que encajábamos perfectamente, que estábamos hechos para amarnos eternamente.

Más adelante comenzamos la universidad. Eso fue genial. Ella tuvo una experiencia humana.

Pero tuvimos que dejar la universidad porque Bella se había quedado embarazada.

Increíble. ¿Ella embarazada? Pues si. En ese momento fui el hombre más feliz de la vida, podía acariciar a nuestra hija en su vientre abultado. Y es que Bella embarazada estaba hermosísima. Cada día su barriga augmentaba de volumen y se veía tan linda con ese vientre abultado dándole patadas...

Pero después fui aún más feliz después de tener a mi hija en mis brazos.

Y ahora finalmente puedo disfrutar de las 2 personas que más amo en este planeta. A mi Bella y a mi Reneesme.

Y por todo lo que habíamos pasado este era un idea especial. El cumpleaños de la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi existencia.

Le habíamos preparado un regalo entre todos (además del coche que le prometí). Una casa.

Estaba muy cerca de aquí.

Cuando nos fuimos de luna de miel a Esme se le antojó hacer remodelaciones y como adivinó que querríamos tiempo para estar a "solas" decidió hacer una casa para nosotros.

Era hermosa.

Tenía tres habitaciones y un lavabo.

La habitación de Renesmee la han hecho a última hora pero ha quedado perfecta.

Es de un color rosa chicle con una cuna y un balancín.

Tiene un armario enorme y muhos juguetes por la habitación.

Nuestra habitación, la de Bella y mía tenía un grande cama blanca y un tocador sin que faltara el armario.

Por último la tercera habitación era la de invitados.

Emmett simpre me hace la broma de que esa habitación será para nuestro próximo hijo. Según él si somos nosotros ves a saber lo que podemos llegar a hacer o lo que puede pasar. Pero se que eso no podrá ser aunque me agradaría que Nessie tuviera un hermanito...

Hoy por la noche le enseñaríamos el regalo.

- ¿En qué piensas?- me dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me acerqué a ella, me puse a milímetros de su boca y le susurré "felicidades mi amor".

- No- me dijo.- No quiero que sea mi cumpleaños ya no cumplo años- me dijo, refunfuñada como una niña pequeña.

- Técnicamente aún cumples los años solo que no envejeces- le dije sonriendo.

Después vino toda la familia y le felicitó.

- ¿Cuando tendrá su regalo?- preguntó Alice.

- Por el atardecer- le dije.

- ¿Tengo un regalo y no lo puedo tener ahora?- me preguntó Bella.

- Exacto- le dije y la besé con ternura.

Después de unos minutos se despertó nuestra hija.

Bella la cogió y Nessie le comenzó a explicar las cosas que había hecho anteriormente.

En un momento dado expresó su sed y me asusté mucho.

Seguramente Bella no podía resistir el olor que estaba describiendo Reneesme, el olor de su biberón a sangre humana.

Me acerqué a ella y le cogí del brazo.

Me miró extraña.

- Bella, ¿estás bien?- le dije.

- Si perfectamente. ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó.

- ¿No te ha molestado el recuerdo?

- No- me dijo y se volvió a nuestra hija y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Me has dejado impresionado- le dijo Jasper.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Bella, extrañada.

- Porqué te ha enseñado el olor de la sangre humana y aún te sientes feliz, no has tenido la necesidad de cazar ni nada...- le explicó mi hermano.

- Claro que no, ahora quiero estar con mi hija, ni aunque estuviera en un quirófano me separaría de ella- dijo mi dulce ángel.

- Eso es lo que yo pensaba- comenzó Emmett."_Son muy raritos"_

- ¿Qué es lo que pensabas?- preguntó Bella.

- Una de dos: o has salido defectuosa y Edward te transformó mal o realmente estás como una cabra- dijo riéndose.

- No le digas eso a Bella- le regaño Esme.

Me encantaba como Esme regañaba en plan maternal.

- Lo siento mamá- dijo Emmett.

- Eso, no me digas eso. No es mi culpa si solo tienes una única neurona y esta va un poco atrasada- le dije mi Bella. ¿Mi Bella? Si, tenía más mala leche. Seguro que se estaba guardando muchas emociones.

- Bella, no le digas esas cosas a tu hermano. Pobrecillo, pídele perdón- dijo Esme.

- Lo siento mamá- dijo con cara de corderito y Esme se quedó petrificada.

"_Me ha dicho mamá" "Nunca pensé que me llegaría a decir mamá" "Me pensaba que era más como su suegra, ella ya tiene una mamá" "Me siento tan bien, me encanta que me diga así, me siento como una verdadera madre"- _estaba pensado Esme.

Pobrecilla. Se pensaba que Bella nunca la llamaría mamá. Que ingenua. Pero si Bella quiere igual a Esme que a Renné.

- Esme- comenzó Bella.- ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado en shock.

- Está muy emocionada- le dije.

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó.

- Es que nunca se había imaginado que pensaras en ella como una madre.

- Aaahhh- dijo extrañada.

- Lo siento- reaccionó Esme.- Es que se sintió muy bien que me llamaras así. Siempre has sido la hija que tengo que proteger, y como tienes a Renné...

- No pasa nada- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna.- Yo te quiero como mi mamá.

- Si vale, pero aún no te has disculpado- dijo Emmett.

- No me pienso disculpar, tu no te has disculpado primero- le dijo mi esposa.

Era increíble la relación que tenían. Se comportaban como unos niños pequeños.

La discusión se acabó deprisa y Bella me dio a Reneesme para que la cogiera.

-"_Papá...¿mamá siempre es así?- _me preguntó mi hija.

- No, hoy está un poco exaltada, es su cumpleaños- le dije.

- _"¿Qué es un cumpleaños?- _me preguntó.

Cada vez estaba más asombrado mi hija hablaba muy bien y se expresaba perfectamente.

- Te lo vamos a explicar- le dije y llamé a Bella quien se discutía con Emmet (en broma claro)

- ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo.

- Reneesme no sabe lo que es un cumpleaños- le expliqué.

- Bien... Mmm... Un cumpleaños es una fecha al año en la cual celebras que naciste ese día- le dijo bien explicado.

- Y entonces te hacen regalos para festejarlo- continué.

Reneesme le puso la manita a Bella.

-"_Mamá, ¿es hoy tu cumpleaños?-. le preguntó_

- Si- le contestó Bella.

- "_ ¿Yo tengo cumpleaños?"_

_- _Claro- dije.

- Naciste hace cinco días- le dijo Bella con ternura.

Carlisle llamó a Bella para hacerle unas preguntas.

Mi hija me estaba abrazando muy fuerte. Decía que se sentía muy bien estar así.

- "_Papá...¿qué se dice cuando es un cumpleaños?"- _me preguntó mi adorada hija.

_- _Felicidades o muchas felicidades-le respondí.

Buscó con su mirada a su madre y estaba lejos. Le quería decir felicidades.

- Mamá- dijo en voz alta.

Me quedé paralizado. Había dicho su primera palabra en voz alta con solo cinco días de edad. Aunque parecía que tuviera cinco meses.

Nos quedamos mirándolo y Bella reaccionó.

- Dime- le dijo y vino hasta nosotros.

- "_Felicidades"- _le dijo poniendo su manita en su mejilla.

- Gracias, te quiero, te amo, te adoro- le dijo Bella y Reneesme se sonrojó.

- Papá- dijo en voz alta.

- Dime mi hermosa hija- le dije.

- "_ Te quiero"- _me dijo y si pudiese llorar lo estaría haciendo.

La tarde ya se estaba acabando. La habíamos pasado jugando en el jardín toda la familia.

Carlisle se había puesto de permiso en el hospital para estar con su familia.

Reneesme no paró de reír y de decir mamá y papá.

Bella y yo estábamos eufóricos y felices de lo que hacía nuestra hija.

También vino Jacob, aunque la verdad no molestó mucho. Me lo pasaba bien escuchándole pelear con Rose.

Al llegar la noche Renesmee se durmió en los brazos de Esme.

"_Es la hora"- _pensó Alice.

- Es la hora de abrir tus regalos Bella- le dije y se comenzó a formar una línia de expresión en su frente, notando su desagrado.

- Vamos hermanita, seguro que te gusta- le dijo Emmett con unas palmaditas en su hombro.

- Bien vale- dijo y fingió agradó.

Nos dirigimos ella y yo hacia a fuera.

- ¿No nos acompañan?- preguntó Bella, extrañada.

- No. También es parte del regalo- le contesté.

Llegamos a la casa.

- Muchas felicidades, amor, espero que te guste- le dije extendiéndole una llave.

- ¿Me estaís regalando una casa?- me preguntó ¿Feliz?

- Si- le respondí.

Se acercó mmuy deprisa a mis labios y los atacó con ternura.

- Gracias.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la casa con devoción.

- Me encanta es la mejor casa del mundo- me dijo.

Le enseñé todas las habitaciones y le hizo mucha gracia la de Ness... Renesmee.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación se quedó parada delante de la gran cama blanca.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté.

- Es que... no podemos... ya sabes acabo de dar a luz...- me dijo haciéndose la inocente y después me tiró , si, me tiró con un solo dedo encima de la cama.

Se puso a cuatro gatas encima mío y me besó con pasión. Una que no se la conocía. Desesperada. Si estaba desesperada por mí. Eso me gustaba mucho.

Le respondí el beso con mucho intensidad e hice que rodáramos.

Le comencé a acariciar sus muslos y sus manos fueron hasta mi camiseta. Desgarrándola.

Esto era muy nuevo para mí.

Como reacción le desgarré todas las ropas a Bella y se quedó desnuda en un segundo.

Bajé mi boca hasta unos de sus pechos y comencé a darles tiernos besos.

Cambió de posiciones y se quedó encima mío. Ella también me quitó toda la ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Puse en marcha mi plan.

Me comencé a separa de ella.

- Edward, ¿qué haces?- me dijo triste.

- Mi amor, te estoy respetando, se que tu deseo es esperar hasta aquí 38 días y los cumpliré siendo un buen caballero- le dije con una sonrisa torcida.

- Ni se te ocurra. Ya puedes estar acabando lo que has comenzado, no me importan esos días- me dijo.

La besé y me volví a apartar.

- ¿Estás segura? se te veía tan convencida...

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos y después me miró pícaramente y con mucha lujuria.

Bajó su boca hasta mi intimidad y me comenzó a hacer la más dulce de las torturas.

No pude evitar gemir muy alto. Eso se debería de haber escuchado a kilómetros de aquí.

- Te creo- dije como pude.

Al final de la tortura, me puse encima de ella.

Y la penetré como antes no lo había podido hacer. Ahora podía ser yo mismo.

Me movía con mi fuerza normal. Me podía mover fuerte. Ahora ya no la lastimaría.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Ella estaría bien. No, más que bien.

No podíamos parar de gemir muy alto. Esta experiencia no era como las de antes que teníamos. Esta era aún más fuerte.

Y cuando me pensaba que ya no podía amarla más. Me doy cuenta que antes la amaba poco. Hoy se lo demostraría lo mucho que la amaba. Hoy haría que un vampiro se cansase de hacer el amor con su esposo.

Hoy iba hacer que Bella se cansara de tanto placer.

* * *

Hola! =)

Espero que os haya gustado =)

**Mil gracias a:** elena robsten, martuuu911, lokaxtv, Maryol Withlock Cullen, Mimabells, eviita cullen, Tast Cullen, klaxi, Jos WeasleyC, isa-21, lexa0619, carol, yolabertay, Nelly McCarthy, Bea the Dark Angel, AtalCullen, SheilyMarieCullen12, Blo, NinnaCullen, Danika20, ZhioCullen, lmabt, ara cullen hale, Anitha, lucylucy, Kristell Hale,

Chicas, siento el retraso, pero es que no he pasado por un buen momento...

Espero que sigáis ahi =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	5. Béisbol

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Béisbol

**EPOV**

_Y cuando me pensaba que ya no podía amarla más. Me doy cuenta que antes la amaba poco. Hoy se lo demostraría lo mucho que la amaba. Hoy haría que un vampiro se cansase de hacer el amor con su esposo._

_Hoy iba hacer que Bella se cansara de tanto placer._

Ya eran las seis de la mañana y sabía que nuestra hija no tardaría en despertarse.

- Señora Cullen, le felicito, ha batido un nuevo record personal- le dije en broma mientras me incorporaba para quedar sentado.

- ¿Qué récord personal?- preguntó ella confundida.

- Lo máximo que habíamos estado junto había sido cuatro horas. Ahora eso a subido a diez horas.

Se comenzó a reír.

- Felicitaciones señor Cullen- me dijo tomándome de la mano.

- Gracias, ha sido todo un logro-le dije y la besé tiernamente.

- Deberíamos volver a la casa para cuando se despierte Nessie- le dije.

- ¿Tú también?- me dijo un poco enojada.- ¿Le llamas como un monstruo a nuestro bebé?

- Lo siento, pero se me ha pegado- me disculpé sinceramente.

Nos vestimos y fuimos corriendo a la casa.

Cuando entramos Reneesme aún no estaba despierta.

Jacob también estaba.

- ¿Cómo ha estado el regalo?- preguntó Emmet al lado de Bella.

- Muy interesante- le dijo pasando de él.- Muchas gracias a todos por la casa, es hermosa, me encanta- dijo mi dulce esposa.

- Ahora toca el último regalo- dije y le di una llave.

La llave del maravilloso Ferrari que le había comprado.

Sabía que no le entusiasmaría, pero quería que tuviera un buen coche.

- Gracias Edward- me dijo ella y cogió la llave.

"_Seguro que será un coche de... muy guapo y potente" "me gustaría verlo"- _pensó Jacob

- Pues ves a mirarlo, por lo menos habrá alguien entusiasmado- le dije.

Él, Bella y yo nos fuimos al garaje y quité la manta que cubría el coche.

- Ualaaaa- dijo Jacob

- Si...- continuó ella.

- Tío. Esto es una pasada- dijo él con adoración hacia el coche y pasando sus manos por el capó.

- Edward, es hermoso, me gusta mucho- me dijo con un suave roce en los labios.

"_Mamá...papá..."_- se había despertado.

Fuimos corriendo al sofá y Bella cogió a nustra hija.

Le comenzó a dar tiernos besos en las mejillas y notó que tenía hambre.

Me la entregó para que la alimentara.

Aunque Bella tuviera mucho autocontrol no debíamos tentar a la surte.

La cogí en brazos e hice lo mismo que su madre. Me la comí a besos.

" _Va a llover... pero después podríamos ir a jugar"- _estaba pensado Alice y me miró para que diera su aprobación.

- Me parece una buena idea, si Bella quiere y cree que es lo mejor- le dije.

Le comencé a dar el biberón a Nessie.

Iba a hablar con Bella sobre su dieta. De momento bebía sangre humana pero cuando supiera caminar, la deberíamos llevar a cazar.

- ¿Qué voy a querer?- preguntó mi ángel.

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar a béisbol después de llover? Prometo que será muy divertido y no pasará ningún incidente- le respondió Alice.

- Si, me encantaría. Por fin voy a poder jugar yo. Aunque me gusta mucho ser el árbitro- dijo entusiasmada.

- Pues nos tendremos que preparar. Exactamente dentro de veinte minutos tenes que estar listos para irnos- le dijo y ella y Bella fueron a preparar las cosas.

" _Supongo que me debería ir" "Que pena...me gustaría ver que hace Nessie..."- _Jacob estaba triste.

- ¿Jacob vas a venir?- dijo Alice.

"_Aunque sea un lobo, nadie puede ir sin uniforme a jugar"- _ella y la moda.

- Si, Jacob, estás invitado a venir, tu y tus amigos- dijo Carlise.

- La verdad es que me encantaría, pero no creo que sea muy agradable...- comenzó a disculparse.

Esto era increible. Mi familia no le hacia repelús ni nada.

- A no, si quieres venir, ven, estás invitado y que no se hable más- dijo una Esme maternal.

"_Pobre chico, no tiene madre, voy a hacer lo posible para que se sienta a gusto"_ - pensó ella.

- De acuerdo vendré y me parece que Seth le encantaría venir- dijo.

- Bien, pues que venga- le dijo Carlise.

- Nooo- escuché a Bella medio histérica.- Alice, no pienso ponerme esto para jugar, antes me vuelvo a casar- le dijo y eso me hizo mucha risa. Si que debería estar apurada.

- Bien, escoge, o te casas otra vez o te pones esto para jugar. Vas a estar muy linda. Rose y yo también nos lo pondremos- le dijo Alice.

Nessie me miraba extraña.

- Es que a mamá no le gusta que Alice le traté como si fuera una muñeca de trapo- le dije.

- Alice, no me hagas esto, no quiero hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Tendría luna de miel si me volviera casar?- increíble lo estaba considerando.

- No lo sé. Preguntáselo a Edward.

- No. No me quiero casar con la misma persona dos veces, pensaba más en un Newton...

¿¡Qué?

Se escucharon las carcajadas de las dos.

Bella bajó las escaleras deprisa.

- No quise decir eso era broma- me dijo acercándose a mí.- Si me vuelvo a casar sería contigo otra vez- me dijo con cara de corderito.

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Nos volvemos a casar?- le dije.

- No lo sé- me dije y me miró durante un minuto.- Está bien Alice, tu ganas me pondré eso- dijo al fin.

Me sentí triste. ¿tan malo fue casarse conmigo? ¿Prefería ser toturada?

- No es nada de lo que estás pensado. No seas depresivo- me dijo en plan juguetón.- Después te lo explicaré si quieres.

- Vale- le dije.

"_Mamá es muy divertida". "La quiero mucho"- _me dijo Nessie.

- Yo también- le respondí.

" _¿Qué es béisbol?"- _me preguntó.

- Emmett- le dije, pensaba que esa era más bien una conversa tío chiflado y sobrina.

- ¿Quieres tener la primera charla con tu sobrina?

- Si- me dijo entusiasmado y abriendo los brazos para que le entregara a Nessie.

- Explícale que es el béisbol y su funcionamiento.

Me fui hacia arriba a ver lo que le estaba haciendo Alice.

- Está cambiándose en vuestra habitación- me dijo Alice.- Entra para que no se escae por la ventana.

Entré en la habitación y ella estaba en ropa interior. Siempre tenía que ser de encaje y esta vez negro.

Más sexy imposible. Bueno si, que fuera azul.

- Mira- me dijo enseñándome una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos. Todo ello con rallas blancas y negras como en el béisbol.

- Si te va a quedar muy bien- le dije cogiendo la camiseta y poniéndosela con cuidado para que no se echara atrás.

- Si pero yo quiero ir normal- me dijo con un puchero.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, suerte que no es el uniforme de atletismo de la universidad- le dije riéndome y recordándolo **(n/a: sale en Retraso de una hija).**

**- **Está bien me has convencido- me dijo poniéndoselo los pantalones y las bambas.

Se veía muy hermosa.

Cogí la gorra de béisbol.

- Es la misma que la otra vez que jugaste- le dije recordando como acabó lo de James y Victoria.

- No seas tonto, ya pasó de eso, y ahora está todo perfecto- me dijo con un abrazo.

Yo me puse mi equipo de béisbol y bajamos al comedor.

Todos iban iguales. Los chicos con su equipo y las chicas con el suyo. Hasta Nessie, llevaba un bonito vestido a rayas y una gorra, le quedaba muy bien.

Jacob y Seth tenían una gorra de Béisbol.

" _Que estúpida soy, debería haber comprado más ropa de repuesto para los lobos..."- _Alice y sus cosas...

Me fui a coger a mi hija para irnos al campo. Pero está me miró.

" _Papá...prefiero ir yo misma"- _me dijo y acto seguido se puso de pie ella solita y caminó ligeramente. Caminó con una gracia infinita.

Era increíble, no me salían las palabras. Estaba caminando con seis días de vida.

Su cuerpo estaba perfecto. Todos sus miembros estaban bien formados, no eran como los bebés que teía la cabeza grande. Ella era como un bebé de siete meses de estatura pero mucho más hermosa y perfecta.

Todos le felicitamos por haber caminado.

Y ella se sonrojó mucho.

Después se fue para Rosalie, ella la cogió en brazos y corrimos hasta el campo.

Bella y yo nos quedamos un poco atrasados.

- Edward...me da miedo de que crezca muy deprisa- me confesó mi esposa.

- A mi también, pero no podemos saber que va a pasar...lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es disfrutarla al máximo, y estar siempre con ella y feliz- le dije y nos reunimos con los otros.

Estaba aterrado. No quería que mi hija a los diez años fuera una anciana.

Yo quería que fuera mi bebé para siempre.

- Mamá, papá- dijo Nessie caminando hacia nosostros, podía caminar, pero no estaba preparada para correr, por suerte.- Quiero hacer yo los equipos. ¿Me dejáis?- nos dijo con cara de corderito. Ya hablaba perfectamente. Salir de la casa le animaba a hacer cosas nuevas.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, pero hazlos bien, tienes que hacer dos equipos- le comencé a explicar- con los abuelos, tus tíos, Jacob, Seth y nosotros- le dije señalándonos a Bella y a mi.

- Si- me dijo y me extendió los brazos para que la cogiera.- En el primer equipo- comenzó dirigiéndose a todos- Abuelita, tía Rose, tía Alice, mamá y Jacob. En el otro: abuelito, tío Emmet, tío Jasper, papá y Seth-.

- ¿Entonces es un chico contra chicas?- dijo Bella.

- Si.

- Jacob, no sabía que eras una chica- se carcajeaba Seth.

- Nessie ¿tú en que equipo vas?- le dijo Rosalie.

- Yo me encargo de que no hagáis trampas- le respondió.

"_Tío Emmet me dijo que antes mamá se encargaba de ser el árbitro y que hacíais muchas trampas porque no se enteraba"._

_- _Si, pero ahora esa es tu misión, no te dejes intimidar por las peleas- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Comencemos antes de que comience a llover, dentro de unas dos horas- dijo Alice.

Renesmee se puso a un lado a controlar el partido.

Tenía todos los sentidos que se conozcan y más puestos en ella. No quería que le pasase nada.

"_Vamos mamá, seguro que ganas a papá..." _- dijo mi hija.

- ¿así es como animas a tu padre?- le dije riendo.

" _Ahora voy con mamá, lo siento pero he tenido que escoger un equipo, y yo también soy una niña"_.

- No pasa nada- le respondí.

De capitanes escogimos a Emmet, y ellas escogieron a Bella.

"_Seguro que Emmett se lo tomará más a pecho si es ella la capitana. Le querrá demostrar lo que vale su hermano mayor"- _pensaba Rosalie.

Lo habían hecho adrede. Esto acabaría en pelea.

Emmett era muy competitivo y Bella ahora tenía mucho genio.

El partido iba muy igualado.

Estaba yendo muy bien, Seth y Jacob corrían menos, pero así había equilibrio.

Bella era la que corría más de su equipo.

- No se vale. Vosotras tenéis a Bella, y corre más que yo- decía Emmett.- Está mal hecho el equipo- se quejaba.

Vino Nessie a poner orden.

- Tío, no seas quejica, tu tienes a papá, que corre más que mamá- le recordó.

- Esto es por tu culpa- me dijo Emmett.

- Lo siento por tener una hija tan encantadora y lista y hermosa...- comencé a decir todos los adjetivos calificativos que se me ocurrían.

- No eso no, Bella ha heredado tu rapideza al correr- me dijo.

-Pues lo siento por ser mejor que tu corriendo- dijo Bella acercándose a Emmett.

- No eres mejor que yo- dijo él. Esto acabaría mal.

" _Me lo voy a pasar muy bien"- _ellos se lo pasaban genial peleándose.

- Si que lo soy- le dijo Bella y se puso en posición de atacar.

Él la imitó y después saltaron los dos, cayendo en un grandioso charco de barro.

Después comenzó una pelea (en broma). Los dos estaban de barro hasta las orejas. No se les veía la ropa ni la cara. Estaban marrones de arriba a abajo.

Después de unos minutos de "luchar", se pararon.

Todos se reían por la escena y Nessie se lo estaba pasando en grande. No paraba de animar a su madre. Y Rosalie también animaba a Bella.

De repente Bella se levantó y fue deprisa encima mío. Tan deprisa que no la vi.

Se puso encima mío y me comenzó a manchar todo.

- Un vampiro ataca a tu esposa y no haces nada- me dijo en tono juguetón.

- Lo siento, pero se te veía muy bien en el barro- le dije y me acerqué a su oreja.- Muy sexy.

Se rió. Se bajó de mí y ya estaba igual de manchado que ella.

Emmett hizo lo mismo con Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Seth. Si, increíble, un vampiro y un lobo estaban jugando.

"_Ahora le toca a Nessie"- _pensó Emmett.

Él y Bella se miraron y fueron corriendo a por mi hija.

Ella intentó escapar pero no pudo.

Le hicieron cosquillas y también quedó manchada.

Al rato de jugar, comenzó a llover.

- Papá- me llamó Nessie.

- Dime- le dije cogiéndola en brazos.

"_Quiero volver a casa"- _me dijo.

Nos fuimos a casa, ya era de noche.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa a bañarnos?- le dije a Bella, mientras acababa de darle el birberón a Nessie. Estaba sucia, pero me dijo que tenía mucha sed.

- Si, me parece una buena idea- me dijo y se levantó.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, después de darle las buenas noches a toda la familia y que los lobos se fueran a la Push.

Enseñamos a Nessie la casita y le gustó mucho.

- Mamá- llamó ella a su madre.- ¿Me puedo bañar contigo? No me gusta el agua- dijo.

- Claro, nos vamos a bañar- le dijo.

Fueron para el baño y yo las seguí para ayudar a Nessie.

" _Oh, no cabemos los tres en la bañera". "Papá, la siguiente vez me baño contigo"- _me dijo ella.

- Claro, la siguiente me toca a mí- le dije contento

Mi mujer llenó la bañera y se metió dentro.

Le quité la ropa a Nessie.

Se veía tan bien la escena.

Mi hija se estaba bañando con su madre.

Estaba muy feliz.

Me fui para su habitación recordando que tenía juguetes de baño.

- ¿Dónde vas papá?- me dijo Nessie.

- A por juguetes- le dije.

Volví con los juguetes y le lavé la cabeza.

Cuando ya estuvo lista se puso el pijama y nos dijo que quería estar un poco en los brazos de mamá antes de irse a dormir.

Aproveché para ducharme.

Cuando llegué a la sala, Nessie ya se había dormido en los brazos de bella.

- ¿La ponemos en la cuna?- me preguntó triste por separarse de ella.

- Como quieras- le dije.

Nos fuimos hasta su habitación la pusimos a dormir. La arropamos y le dimos un beso de buenas noches.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Bellas se acercó ami y me abrazó. Le correspondí el abrazo, como siempre.

- Gracias por todo Edward, soy muy feliz- me dijo.

- Gracias por existir, todo esto me resulta irreal. No me cabe en la cabeza tanta felicidad-.

- Te amo- me dijo acercándose a mis labios.

- Te amo- le respondí y la besé.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Espero que os haya gustado =)

A mi Nessie cada vez me da más ternura, jejejeje

**Mil gracias a:** SheilyMarieCullen12, lmabt, NinnaCullen, klaxi, Zoe Hallow, Danika20, Maryol Withlock Cullen, yolabertay, lexa0619, roxy, isa-21, elena robsten, Bea the Dark Angel, martuuu391, lokaxtv, Mimabells, Tast Cullen, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Jos WeasleyC, lucylucy.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	6. Sequía lluviosa

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Sequía lluviosa

**EPOV**

Hoy era noche de tormenta.

Eso quería decir que Bella y yo no... no hacíamos el amor.

Muchas veces que habían truenos, Nessie se despertaba llorando y la llevábamos a nuestra habitación.

Además toda la semana había estado con tormentas de noche.

No lo podía aguantar.

Hacía una semana que no había estado con Bella. En un momento o otro iba a explotar de lujuria.

Por eso hoy sólo hablábamos.

- ¿Si se despierta por los truenos, no se puede despertar cuando nosotros estamos...?- me preguntó mi Bella.

- No, nosotros no hacemos mucho ruido, nos intentamos controlar, además es diferente, su organismo reconoce los truenos- le expliqué.

- Si, nos contenemos mucho- me dijo triste.

Estaba 100% seguro que Bella estaba un poco frustrada por eso. Era neonata y aunque ha demostrado no matar al cartero ni a ningún humano, sabía que no se podía controlar muy bien con sus deseos hacia mí.

Y ahora que no podíamos hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a Nessie, nos reprimíamos muchas emociones.

- Pienso que va siendo hora de hablar con Charlie- comenzó.

- Tienes razón no lo puedes dejar de ver, y creo que una mudanza no ayudaría nada- le dije.

- Por eso creo que deberíamos hablar con Carlise, sobre cual es la coartada para Nessie. No podemos decir que tenemos una hija de apenas un mes que aparenta ocho meses y sabes andar, caminar, leer...-comenzó mi maravillosa esposa y la corté con un beso.

Ese beso que comenzó inocente, se volvió con mucha pasión, pero cuando iba a llegar a más un trueno se oyó y Nessie lloró.

- Bien- dijo ella rodando los ojos.-Vamos papá- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Amaba demasiado a nuestra hija como para enfadarse por no poder hacer el amor conmigo. Así que todo lo encajaba en broma y con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a su habitación y Bella la cogió en brazos.

- No pasa nada, mi amor, papá y mamá están aquí- le dijo y me acerqué a abrazarla.

- Ya se pasó mamá- le dijo Nessie.

" _Me gustaría dormir con ellos pero debo de ser mayor..."- pensó mi querida hija._

- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?- le pregunté, no quería que se hiciera mayor.

Me dijo que si con su cabecita. Apagamos las luces para que pudiera dormir y fuimos a la cama.

Nessie se puso en su forma de siempre de dormir. Boca abajo y encima mío abrazándome.

Bella estaba dándole la manita y su cabeza estaba girada hacia su madre.

Era tan tierna.

Me encantaba que durmiera así, me recordaba tanto a Bella.

- Se parece mucho a ti- le dije cuando se durmió.

- Si, duerme igual que yo- me dijo y noté su tristeza.

- ¿Por qué estás triste?- le pregunté.

- Quiero que me digas la verdad, y que no le quites importancia a nada- me dijo seria.

- Vale.

- ¿Echas mucho de menos que duerma, que coma, que me sonroje, que me canse y esas cosas de humana?- me preguntó mientras se mordía el labio.

- No, no las echo de menos, porque ahora te puedo tener las 24 horas del día para mí, y además tenemos una hija hace que no me falte nada que añorar- le dije tiernamente.

No dijo nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté preocupado, no era normal que estuviera tan apagada.

¿Y si se había arrepentido de la vida que había elegido?

¿Y si se había dado cuenta que me tendría que aguantar toda la eternidad? ¿Se iría de mi lado? ¿Y Nessie?

- Me has quitado un peso de encima. Me pensaba que ya no me deseabas tanto como antes- me dijo riendo.

- Tonta. Te amo más que antes. Cada día te amo más. Habrá un momento que mi congelado corazón estalle de tanto amor- le dije aliviado de que no se arrepintiera.

- Te amo- me dijo.

- Te amo- le dije.

Se hizo de día y nos fuimos para la casa.

Hoy teníamos planeado ir al hospital para hablar con Carlisle de que Nessie tendrá que ir a cazar y el qué le decíamos a Charlie.

Cuando Nessie estuvo alimentada, la dejamos con su abuela y sus tíos y nos fuimos en su ferrari al hospital.

Me excitaba mucho ver a Bella conducir como una fiera.

_No, Edward, controlate_- pensé.

Llegamos a recepción.

- Hola- le dije a la recepcionista.- Queríamos ver al Dr. Cullen Me parece que tenemos una visita concertada- le dije.

" _Dios mío que bueno que está" "No, es el hijo de tu jefe"- _pensaba.

- ¿Nombres?- me preguntó. ¡Si ya sabía que era su hijo!

- Edward y Bella Cullen- respondí.

Me encantaba como sonaba. Isabella Marie Cullen.

- Si pasen a su despacho ahora les atenderá, está acabando una cirugía de ultima hora- nos dijo.

Nos fuimos al despacho.

Era una sala grande, repleta de libros y con una mesa con dos silla.

- Uaau- dijo mi esposa.- Nunca había visto el despacho.

Me acordé de que Carlise guardaba la radiografía de Bella, que le tomó en el accidente de Taylor. La busqué y la encontré.

- Ya se por que te enamoraste de mí- le dije en broma y se la enseñé.

- De quién es el cerebro- me preguntó.

- Tuyo, y tienes muchas contusiones- le enseñé.

- Entonces ya entiendo como es que me casé con un vampiro y tuve un hijo suyo- dijo riéndose y juntando nuestros labios.

No pude más y exploté. La besé con pasión y la cogí por sus nalgas para que se pusiera a caballito.

La puse encima del escritorio de Carlisle tirando las cosas que habían encima con una mano.

Le acaricié los muslos y le fui subiendo la falda que llevaba.

Ella comenzó a desabrocharme un botón de la camisa.

Reaccioné y me fui al otro lado de la sala.

- Lo siento- me dijo ella con una risita.

- Pues yo no, la lástima es que en un momento o otro vendrá Carlisle. Y créeme, nos castigará por hacerlo en su despacho- le dije riéndome.

Se acercó y me acarició la mejilla.

- Lo siento mucho- le dije.

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó, confundida.

- Porqué se que no te estoy complaciendo como es debido. ¡Dios Santo! Casi tenemos sexo en el despacho de nuestro padre. Es un hospital. Esto no es normal. Siento que cuando te acercas a un centímetro de mí vaya a explotar y hacerte el amor en cualquier momento- le dije.

Bella se comenzó a reír.

- Y yo que me pensaba que me deseabas menos...- me dijo y me besó los labios suavemente.

Lo estaba haciendo a puesta. Quería que perdiera el control.

Le respondí el beso y la estrellé contra el suelo con delicadeza, pero con mucha fuerza. Eso hizo un fuerte golpe. Habíamos roto algo.

Se puso encima mío y me comenzó a besar con descontrol.

Se abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hijos!- dijo Carlisle y Bella se puse de pié en un segundo.

- Lo siento papá- dijo ella con remordimiento en su cara.

- Bueno, no lo vuelvan a hacer. Esto es un hospital- dijo.- Edward, ¿por qué no te mueves?

No era una buena idea. Habíamos hecho un hueco en el suelo.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi escritorio?- dijo exaltado.

- Lo siento papá- dije yo esta vez.

- No era nuestra intención romper las cosas- dijo Bella.

- ¿Cosas?- preguntó.

Me levanté y Carlisle se quedó parado.

- Oh, ¿y ahora cómo lo explico?- nos preguntó.- Lo siento pero mis hijos en un rebato de lujuria me rompieron el suelo- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Lo siento lo pagaremos nosotros- dijo Bella, ordenando su escritorio.

- Bien , antes de que me enfade, decidme.

- Primero de todo- comencé- pensamos que Nessie ya está preparada para cazar, pensamos que en un futuro le puede hacer daño la alimentación que lleva si queremos que sea "vegetariana"- le expliqué.

- Si en eso estoy de acuerdo, os lo iba a comentar.

- Y después- dijo Bella.- Creo que es hora de ver a Charlie. Por eso tenemos que explicar quién es Nessie.

- Si- dijo Carlisle.- También estuve pensando en eso y creo tener la solución. Diremos que es una sobrina de Edward. Que su hermano biológico murió en un accidente y que a través de un juez, dieron contigo. Vosotros de momento la "adoptaréis" hasta que se haga mayor y pueda ser vuestra hermana- acabó.

- Si, me parece lo mejor. Tiene un gran parecido a Edward- dijo Bella y me sonrió tiernamente.

- ¿Algo más?- dijo una Carlise medio enojado por el desastre.

- No, lo sentimos mucho- Bella habló por los dos.

- No pasa nada- acabó.

Después de hablar con él durante un rato más nos fuimos.

Llegamos a casa y Bella se veía rara.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le dije intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Solo un último beso hasta...¿puede que esta noche?- me dijo con un puchero en la cara.

Puse el asiento de copiloto lo más atrás posible y le invité a mis brazos con una sonrisa.

En un ágil movimiento se puso encima mío con sus piernas en cada costado de mis caderas y se acercó lentamente para darme un beso.

- ¡No desvirgues a mi hermanita en el coche pedazo de imbécil!- gritó Emmett abriendo la puerta y tirándome del coche.

- ¡Emmett!- dijo Bella gritando- ¡Te has pasado! ¡Solo le iba a dar un beso! ¿No puedo ni besar a mi marido? ¿Desvirgar? Estás loco, ¡Si tenemos una hija! ¡No fue concebida por obra del espíritu Santo!- estaba furiosa y no le paraba de apuntar con el dedo índice.

- Pero él se quería aprovechar de ti, Alice vio como acabaría lo del beso- dijo triste pero muy exaltado.

- ¡Ya me gustaría a mi que se aprovechara un poco! ¡Dios Santo!- dijo enfadada y empujándolo hacia fuera.

- Bella. Despertarás a Nessie- dijo Rosalie.

- Mejor que duerma porque voy a matar a su tío- le dijo.

" _Si que está necesitada la pobre"- _pensó Emmett- _"Seguro que Edward lo hace fatal, ya sabía yo que le tenía que enseñar..."_

- ¡Ya basta!- dijo Rosalie cogiendo a Bella.

Ella se tranquilizó y la miró.

- Rosalie, ¿cómo te sentirías si hace como una semana o más- dijo mirándome con un "perdona no es tu culpa" escrito en su cara- no pudieras haber estado con Emmet, y que por un simple beso que intentabas tener, Edward te cortara?

- Le mataría- dijo Rosalie soltando a Bella.

Ella corrió hacia un árbol y arrancó dos ramas.

Le dio una a Emmett.

- Arreglemos esto a las buenas y sin ninguna trampa- le dijo atizándole en el brazo con la rama.

- Bien- dijo el y se la devolvió.

Por suerte esto no le hacia daño a ninguno de los dos. Después de la pelea estarían bien.

Me fui hasta el comedor dónde estaba Esme con Nessie.

"_Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó._

- Bien, la verdad un poco hecho un lío, Bella se está pegando con Emmett afuera con una rama enorme de un árbol. Debería pararla pero... Se lo merece- dije inocentemente.

- Ya lo escuché. Carlise me llamó un poco molesto por lo del hospital, pero sabes que os ha perdonado.

- Si, lo siento, en estos momentos Bella y yo lo estamos pasando un poco mal- le expliqué.

- Bueno, pronto acabará la semana de lluvia- dijo Esme guiñándome un ojo.

- Eso espero- le dije mientras suspiraba.

Ya pasaron dos horas. Esme estaba con Carlise en el hospital haciéndole compañía.

Yo estaba en el piano con mi hija en mi regazo.

_"¿Es muy difícil papá?"_- me preguntó intrigada- _"Tocas muy bien, es muy hermoso"_

- No es difícil- le dije.

Le cogí sus manitas y las puse debajo de las mías. Comencé a tocar una canción muy fácil con las manitas de mi hija y ella se rió.

"_Me gusta mucho"_- pensó.

- Cuando seas más grande te enseñaré a tocar el piano- le dije.

-_ Vale_- me dijo y continuamos tocando.

Al cabo de otra hora entraron todos calmados.

- Bella lo siento, me perdonarás algún día- decía Emmett a los pies de Bella.

- Si, estás perdonado pero que no vuelva a pasar- le dijo mi hermosa esposa.

Yo aún estaba con Nessie tocando el piano y Bella se quedó parada ante la escena.

"_Se ven tan tiernos" "O, padre e hija, un momento para ellos" "Qué lindos"- _y así pensaron todos.

Bella se acercó y se sentó en la banquilla.

- Mamá- comenzó Nessie- ¿tocas con nosotros?

- Claro- dijo y me miró.

- Cuando toque esta tecla- le dije señalando- tu tocas estas tres- le indiqué.

Y así tocamos los tres juntos nuestra primera canción.

* * *

Hola chicas! =)

Edward y Nessie son tan monos... los adoro =)

Y Emmett nunca cambiará... pero así es nuestro Emmett y así hay que quererle, XD

Vosotras que opináis?

**Mil gracias a:** yolabertay, elena robsten, Danika20, SheilyMarieCullen12, Tast Cullen, Maryol Withlock Cullen, Roxy, isa-21, Jos WeasleyC, klaxi, Bea the Dark Angel, Martuuu341, Tatianitap.

Chicas, superamos los 100 reviews! =)

Cap dedicado a mi querida amiga **klaxi** por ser el review 100 =) te quiero amiga!

Un review?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	7. Charlie

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Charlie

**EPOV**

Después de la pelea de Bella y Emmett, se sintieron más relajados, sobretodo Bella.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en el hospital, así que solo estábamos Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo en la casa grande con Nessie que se estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Rosalie.

De repente Emmett se comenzó a reír como un loco y Rosalie fue a otra habitación con Nessie.

- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?- le preguntó Bella.

- De ti- dijo Emmett y comenzó a imitar su voz.- ¡Dios Santo tengo una hija! ¡Te crees qué fue obra del espíritu Santo?

- Es verdad Emmett- dijo Bella y intentó imitar su voz- ¡No desvirgues a mi hermana en el coche!

- Lo siento pero soy muy protector con la hermanas débiles- le respondió.

- No soy débil y ahora soy más fuerte que tu- le dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Para mi siempre será mi hermana humana- dijo Emmett.

- Y para mi siempre será el hermano más grande y fuerte y TONTO- le dijo y se rieron juntos.

Bella subió a ver a Rosalie y puse escuchar su conversa.

- Rose, ¿te importaría cuidar de Nessie esta noche? Me parece que voy a ir a cazar...- le dijo mi esposa.

- Claro Bella, yo la cuidaré- le dijo.

" _A cazar, si ahora se llama así ¿no?- _Siempre Emmet y sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres venir a cazar?- me dijo Bella.

- Claro- le respondí y salimos de la casa.

Estaba lloviendo mucho, estaba cayendo un chaparrón que hacía épocas que no veía.

- Mi amor, está lloviendo- le dije en tono de reproche.

- Vamos, no me digas que no te quieres mojar el pelo...- que bromista ella.

Salimos de la casa y nos mojamos mucho. Estábamos empapados de arriba a abajo.

Cazamos unos cuantos ciervos y Bella se encontró un oso. Estuvo jugando con el un rato hasta que se cansó.

Me la quedé mirando mientras bebía del oso.

Estaba tan sexy cazando, y además estaba mojada.

Con la camiseta mojada se le marcaba toda su figura perfecta.

Se le veía hasta el sujetador que llevaba de un color lila flojo.

Cuando acabó me miró y se acercó a mi.

- Ya estoy servida hasta dentro de... no lo sé- dijo y se acercó más.

- Me alegro- no podía acabar una frase con coherencia, estaba seguro, y, entonces, ella se reiría de mí.

- ¿Quieres cazar más?- me dijo más cerca de mi.

- Si, a ti- le dije y estampé mis labios contra los suyos.

- Me gusta la idea- me dijo sensualmente entre mis labios.

Me tiró al suelo y se puso encima mío.

Nos quitamos la ropa con cuidado y en poco tiempo estuvimos desnudos.

- Te he echado mucho de menos- me dijo mientras besaba mi pecho.

- Y yo a ti- le dije y cambiamos de posiciones.

- Bua, ahora entiendo por que los padres son unos aburridos- dijo riéndose.

Aún no nos habíamos separado. Nos gustaba quedar unidos un rato.

- ¿Por qué ?- le dije calmado y jugando con su cabello.

- En serio, porque tener una hija de meses es muy difícil, y además los padres normales duermen y no tienen tiempo de acordarse de otras necesidades- me dijo.

- ¿ Es difícil tener una hija?- le pregunté.

- Para nosotros no, porque tenemos la mejor hija del mundo, claro, llevando tus genes de genio no me extraña- me dijo con un beso.

- Los tuyos son mejores y lo sabes. Es verdad, los padres nunca se dan besos muy tiernos ni pasionales. Y cuando tiene un rato duermen- le dije, dándole la razón.

- Si, menos Esme y Carlisle, que son unos padres especiales.

-Cierto-le dije.- Son los mejores padres del mundo- me paré y pensé sobre lo que acababa de decir.- Lo siento, son los mejores padres del mundo vampiros.

- No me importa, es la verdad- me sonrió.- Me parece que en tres años Esme me ha cuidado más que mi madre biológica en 18.

- Si- estaba triste-. Por eso el día que le dijiste mamá a Esme casi se muere del infarto- le dije riendo.- Para ella, tu eres una hija, y muy especial, porque te tiene que cuidar…- comencé y me dio un beso.

- Por eso es mi primera mamá.

Al cabo de unas horas de estar juntos, sabía que no bastaba, pero por lo menos ya no estaba tan ansioso. Ya no llovía, pero igualmente nuestras ropas estaban mojadas.

- Hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer- me dijo poniéndose la ropa.- Tengo que llamar a Charlie y a Reneé.

- Vale- le dije y nos fuimos para la casa.

Cuando llegamos nos duchamos. Nessie aún dormía.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana, así que Bella decidió llamar a su padre al trabajo.

Podía escuchar como marcaba los números y comenzaba a sonar el teléfono.

- ¿Si?- contestó una voz adormilada.

- Hola papá- le dijo mi esposa.

- ¡Bella!- se oía feliz de escuchar su voz.- ¡Me pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de tu padre!

- Lo siento, he estado un poco…ocupada- le dijo.

- ¿Cómo te va la universidad? ¿Edward está bien?- le preguntó.

- Si… todo va bien… ahora estoy en casa de Esme y Carlisle. Me preguntaba si podrías venir cuando acabes de trabajar- le dijo convencida.

-¿ Estás bien?

- Si, mejor que nunca- le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Supe que era verdad.

- Bien, pues para allá a las ocho estaré.

- Bien. Adiós.

Se acercó corriendo hacia mi y me abrazó.

- Pensaba que no podría hacerlo- me dijo y le correspondí el abrazo.

Ya eran las siete y media de la tarde.

Estábamos todos en el jardín jugando. Cuando digo todos también incluyo a Jacob y a Seth. Seth no molestaba pero el otro si.

Salió un poco el sol y pude ver la cosa más hermosa del mundo a parte de Nessie, Bella brillando.

Era tan hermosa, se veía tan bien. No se puede describir con palabras lo que sentí que aquella persona fuera mía al 100%, y menos que tuviéramos una hija…

- Bella, pero que frikie, ponte a la sombra- dijo Jacob en "broma"

"_Me da mucha pena que brille" "Aunque si no brillara estaría muerta…"- _Siempre interrumpiendo los momentos mágicos con Bella o con mi hija.

- Mira quien fue a hablar- dijo Bella y se disolvió durante unos segundos. Vino con un paquete en la mano.- La próxima vez que te metas en fase te juro que te desparasito. No quiero que un perro sarnoso esté a menos de un kilómetro de mi hija con pulgas y ves a saber que bichitos- le dijo enfadada.

Eso le había hecho enfadar a Jacob, le molestaba mucho que le digan esas cosas.

" _Pues que se prepare para "desparasitarme""- _pensó.

- Claro, como que eres una buena madre…- le dijo.

Y entró en fase de golpe, desgarrando toda su ropa.

La única cosa que puede escuchar es como yo me lanzaba al rescate de mi esposa y un grito sordo.

- ¡Charlie!- dijo Alice gritando.- ¿Como no lo pude ver? Soy una inútil. Todo por los perros estúpidos.

Mierda, giré la cabeza y estaba Charlie en el suelo desmayado.

No podía contenerlos, se estaban peleando con rabia. Y Bella era mucho más fuerte que Jacob , lo mataría.

Pero se apartó y fue hacia su padre. Carlisle lo había dejado en el sofá del comedor.

- ¿Está bien?- dijo Bella preocupada.

En un segundo todos estuvieron en la sala. Incluso Jacob, y vestido…¿de dónde sacó la ropa?

Jacob se acercó a Bella. Error.

- Lo siento mucho Bella…yo-dijo el arrepentido.

Bella se fue afuera y él la siguió. Me los quedé mirando y Bella me hizo un no con la cabeza, para que no hiciera nada.

- Jacob, tranquilo…Tienes una cosa aquí- le dijo ella apuntando a su yugular. ¿Qué intentaba?

- ¿El qué?- le preguntó.

- Una mordida de vampiro- dijo ella y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Le mordió en toda la yugular.

¡Qué bestia que había sido! Ahora tendría veneno por todo el cuerpo durante dos semanas por lo menos, haciendo que su vida parezca un infierno. Por los menos no se convertiría.

- Otro día lo piensas mejor antes de hacer una de tus "bromas". Y respondiendo a una de las mías criticándome como madre. O te juro que la próxima vez no me controlaré. Te quitaré la cabeza en un solo movimiento, pero dejaré que sufras de dolor. Cuando te hayas recuperado, me debes muchas disculpas- le dijo enojada.

Suerte que Nessie no estaba presente

De pronto apareció Sam. ¿qué hacia el aquí? Seth… Bueno a él no le culpaba, era mi amigo.

Cogió a Jacob que ya estaba gritando.

Cuando llegamos a casa Charlie se estaba despertando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó él.

- Un sueño- dijo Bella mirándolo a ver si tragaba.- Escuchamos un ruido fuera de la casa y te vimos a ti en el suelo.

- Si…claro y Jacob no es un perro gigante- dijo él fingiendo sarcasmo, pero estaba demasiado asustado, contemplando el cambio de su hija.

Por lo menos llevaba lentillas de color marrón, que no sabía cuando se la había puesto…

- Papá, verás…- comenzó.

- No me interesa nada en absoluto lo que seas, solo he venido a verte. Ni que Jacob sea algo raro y tu y los demás brilléis- le dijo.

" _Dios mío, espera que sea más guapa que Jacob, y su cosa que acaba de hacer"- _pensaba él.

- Vale…- dijo ella.

- ¿Después o antes de casarte?- preguntó. "_Lo sabías". _

- Antes- dijo ella sonriéndole.

- Así que aquí pasa algo raro…-dijo y miró a Seth- ¿tu madre lo sabes todo? ¿Tú… también…?

- Si- le contestó Seth.- Mi madre lo sabe todo, y si yo también soy como Jacob- le dijo.

- Vale, no quiero saber más- dijo Charlie.

" _Bueno no pasa nada, yo amo a Sue y la amaré igualmente"-_ pensó_._

Se levantó y miró a Bella, la abrazó.

- Te he echado de menos- le dijo "_ Dios Santo, que fría…"_

_- _Y yo también papá- le dijo y se separó de él.  
- ¿Cómo va la universidad?- le preguntó.

- En realidad ya no voy- le dijo y me miró. Ya no teníamos que actuar tanto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Reneesme, ¿puedes venir?- preguntó.

- Si mamá- dijo ella.

"_¿Mamá?" "¿Tiene una hija?" "Qué lío"_

Y en un segundo vino Nessie toda hermosa con un vestidito azul cielo. Le quedaba genial, como su madre.

Bella la subió encima suyo y se sentó.

" _Dios Santo" "Por lo menos es hija de Edward, eso seguro" "¡Si tiene sus ojos!" " O a lo mejor Edward tiene una hija secreta…" "Bella no estaba embarazada y me dijo en una ocasión que hasta después de la boda no intimarían" " ¡Edward a engañado a mi pequeña!"._

- ¡No!- grité a sus pensamientos y todos se giraron hacia mi. - Charlie, se que parece muchas cosas…- comencé mi explicación.- Lo que pasa…-.

- ¿Es tu hija?- dijo Charlie enfadado. " _Has estado con otras, dilo"_

- Si, es su hija- dijo Carlisle." _Un poco más de verdad no le hará daño"-_Y de Bella, claro. Mira sus ojos, y sus movimientos, sus características. Es la hija de Edward y Bella- dijo él.

- ¡Diós Santo! Si por aquí no ha habido nueve meses de embarazo.

- Es que fueron tres semanas- dijo Rosalie.

Y Alice le extendió una foto de Bella embarazadísima.

- Todos esto tiene que ver….- dijo.

- Si- dijimos todos.

- Tengo una nieta.

- Si- volvimos todos.

- Vale, ¿felicidades?- nos dijo a bella y a mi.

- Muchas gracias- contestamos con una sonrisa.

- Dios, eres igualita a tu padre- dijo él.

- Ei, debe tener algo mío- dijo Bellafingiendo enojo.

- Tus, mis ojos- dijo.- Y tiene mis rizos.

- Si.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde como una familia normal.

Acordamos que a Renneé no le diríamos lo de Nessie o le entraría algo, sólo que ahora estábamos de vacaciones.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Nuestro querido Charlie entiende todo =)

y casi se nos muere del susto *.*

todo por culpa de Jacob... aunque recibió su merecido, jejejejejeje

**Mil gracias a: **elena robsten, klaxi, yolabertay, Danika20, Tast Cullen, sagrario cullen, Jos WeasleyC, Maryol Withlock Cullen, Bea the Dark Angel, SheilyMarieCullen12, Pacita Delitah Cullen, alwayshuddy, lexa0619, eviita cullen, isa-21.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Un review?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	8. Charla y discusiones

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Charla y discusiones

**EPOV**

Las semanas pasaban muy deprisa. En toda mi vida o no vida, nunca se me había pasado el tiempo volando, siempre contaba los segundos que pasaban en cada hora, claro hasta que conocí a Bella.

Entonces los segundos pasaban a se horas, o días.

Pero ahora, casi se pasaban los meses sin darme cuenta.

Hoy era un día para los tres. Bella, Nessie y yo.

Normalmente las tardes en familia siempre eran para ir de caza. Si, Nessie ya probó la caza y le encantó. A veces me da un poco de miedo por que parece tan frágil... Pero se que su piel es tan dura como la mía. Pero hoy era diferente.

Estábamos en el prado.

Un día que Nessie estaba aburrida decidimos traerla y le encantó. Ahora a veces pasábamos la tarde con toda mi familia, pero hoy era un día exclusivo para los tres.

Llevábamos desde la mañana jugando, y como Nessie se cansó un poco decidió hacer la siesta encima de mí.

Hacía un día hermoso, soleado.

Bella y yo estábamos brillando, y yo diría que ahora brillaba más por la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos.

Nessie también brillaba, no tanto, pero mejor era no salir a la calle cuando había sol.

- Me encanta la idea de que Nessie sea la dama de honor- me dijo mi Bella.

Claro, hacía una semana que Rosalie y Emmett habían anunciado que se iban a casar y que Nessie sería la dama de honor.

**Flashback**

- Tenemos una noticia- dijo Emmett.

- Si- continuó Rosalie.

- Va decir- dijo Esme emocionada. Le encantaban las sorpresas.

- Nos vamos a volver a casar- dijo Rosalie.

- Queremos que Nessie sea la dama de honor y que Bella sea la testigo, así toda la familia habrá participado en una boda nuestra- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de niño en Navidad.

- Oh- dijo Bella abrazándolos.- Es hermoso que hagáis eso, muchas gracias.

- Gracias tíos- dijo Nessie- ¿Pero en que consiste una boda? ¿Por qué se hace?

Todos nos miraron a bella y a mí.

- Te lo explicaremos dentro de poco- dije yo atrasando el tema.

**Fin del Flashback**

Para mi desgracia este era el día que Nessie había escogido para hablar de matrimonio, por eso habíamos decidido irnos de la casa, sin ningún Emmett que pervierta a nuestra hija con lo que se hace en la Luna de miel.

- A mi también me gusta mucho la idea. Por fin voy a poder ir a una celebración con mi esposa- le dije en broma.

- Si, por suerte yo no he tenido que esperar un siglo- me dijo sacándome la lengua.

- Lo único que me preocupa son los invitados y nuestra hija- le dije.

Acordamos que vendrían todos los aquelarres que conocíamos, para así presentar a Bella y a Nessie, pero la verdad no me agradaba la idea de que Nessie estuviera entre tantos vampiros...

Por eso, en los próximos días vendrían aquelarres para dar la enhorabuena a Rosalie antes de la boda, y ahí aprovecharíamos para presentar a Nessie, si no aguantaban su presencia, su sangre, no podría haber ese tipo de boda.

- No te preocupes, eso ya vendrá, ahora, tenemos que darle una charla a nuestra hija y eso si que me aterroriza- me dijo con pánico fingido en su cara.

- Yo no se la quiero dar- le dije.

Para mí era un bebé. Uno que parecía tener un año, pero un bebé pequeñito, frágil y inocente...

- Bien, yo le doy esta, pero cuando se le tenga que dar la charla sobre el sexo se la das tu- me dijo divirtiéndose.

- No- puse cara de horror, eso nunca llegaría. Mi hija sería pura para siempre. O por lo menos hasta los 30 años de edad en ella reales.

- Tu mismo, tu eres el padre y como tienes un siglo más que yo, debes saber más cosas...en teoría- me dijo riéndose.

- En teoría- repetí como ella me había dicho.- Yo de esto sé igual que tu- le dije.

Se acercó y me besó con cuidado, tenía a Nessie encima de mí.

- Y me alegro de eso.

- Haremos las charlas entre los dos- dije.

- Bien- aceptó de buena manera.

Al cabo de unas horas, Nessie se despertó.

- Mmm...- dijo desperezándose.

Se parecía tanto a su madre. Sus movimientos eran exactos.

- Mamá, papá- dijo incorporándose.- Ha llegado la hora que me explique que es el matrimonio.

- Bueno- comencé de buena gana. Nessie se sentó delante de nosotros.- El matrimonio es la unión de dos personas ante los ojos de todos.

Puso cara rara.

- El matrimonio es cuando mamá y papá juran estar siempre juntos- le dijo mi Bella.

- ¿Vosotros habéis tenido un matrimonio?

- Casado- dije intentando no reírme.- Cuando hay matrimonio, hay una boda, cuando hay una boda las dos personas que a han hecho están casados y son marido y mujer.

- Mmm...- dijo pensativa mi hija.- ¿Estáis casados?

- Claro- dijo Bella como si fuera la cosa más normal.

- Entonces, ¿dos personas se casan y ya está?- preguntó.

- No, se casan porque se aman y quieren pasar el resto de su existencia o vida con la otra persona- dijo Bella.

- ¿Todos alguna vez se casan?

- Eso depende, la mayoría si- dije yo.

- ¿yo me voy a casar?- dijo Nessie.

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo.

- Esperemos que dentro de unos 100 o 200 años -dijo Bella en broma.

- Si- dije yo.

- Bueno si en estos momentos me tuviera que casar lo harían con vosotros, porque yo los amo mucho, mucho- dijo mi tierna Nessie.

Bella y yo la abrazamos.

¿Cómo podía ser que una cosa tan bonita fuera nuestra?

- Solo se puede casar con una persona y en tu caso con u hombre- le dijo Bella.

- Lo siento mamá, me casaré con papá porque es el hombre que más amo en este mundo- dijo ella y me miró.

- Bueno- dije yo- ¿tienes más preguntas?

- No- me dijo con alegría en su cara.- Pero hay dos cosas que me gustaría hacer antes de que llegara la noche- me dijo con un puchero en la cara.

- ¿Qué cosas?- dijo Bella.

- Primero, mamá, hoy tienes la charla en La Push, ¿no?- le dijo Nessie.

Era verdad, ayer su padre llamó para decirle que él y Sue querían hablar con ella, Seth y Leah en la Push. Claro, tuvimos que hablar con Sam y dijo que lo del tratado ahora ya no tenía el 100% de importancia gracias a los sentimientos de Jacob, así que si nos invitaban podíamos ir. No era justo que los lobos estuvieran siempre por nuestra casa.

- Si- le dijo Bella a su hija.- Hoy voy ha hablar, y por cierto es dentro de veinte minutos.

- Vale- dijo Renesmee.- Me gustaría intentar una cosa... ¿podemos ir al parque?

Hoy, ¡Dios Santo! ¡Qué dulce que era nuestra hija! Simplemente perfecta.

- He visto que es una cosa normal entre los pequeños y yo lo quiero probar, os lo prometo que me portaré bien y no morderé a nadie.

- Claro- le dije.- Pero hablaremos con el abuelo, cuando vuelva mamá nos iremos a...- tendría que ser en un lugar lejos, para no tener que actuar tanto- Seattle-.

- Bien- dijo Nessie.- ¡Voy a ir al parque!

Bella se acercó y me susurró en mi oreja unas cosas.

- Me voy, cojo mi coche... Habla con Carlisle de lo que podemos y no podemos hacer... ¿Habrá sombra?- mierda, estaba soleado... A lo mejor se nublaría.

- Me quedo al mando- le dije poniendo firme como un militar.

- Si mamá, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de papá- dijo Nessie riéndose y cuadrándose como yo.

- No me dejáis nada tranquila así- dijo y se acercó a Nessie.

- Sobre todo no le pierdas el ojo a papá, y si se porta mal le puedes castigar- le dijo y me guiñó un ojo para que jugara.

- Te lo prometo que no haré nada de especial... A menos que no quieras tocar el piano conmigo- le invité a Nessie.

- Si, por fa papá...- comenzó a suplicar.

Y así Bella se fue.

**BELLA POV.**

Cogí mi Ferrari, ya que era mi coche lo debía de usar.

En poco tiempo llegué a La Push.

Cuando llegué a casa de Seth él me abrió la puerta.

- Bella- me dijo abrazándome.- Ha llegado la hora- me dijo en un susurro.- No te preocupes por Leah, ella siempre es así. Ignórala- me dijo y se separó de mí invitándome a hablar.

En casa ya estaban Sue, Charlie, Leah, Seth y yo.

Bien, esto debería de ser una reunión para decirnos...

- Gracias por venir hasta aquí Bella- me dijo Sue intentando hacerse la amable con un vampiro.- Ya se que es muy molesto para ti.

- No pasa nada, en verdad no es tan molesto- le dije y miré a Charlie.- Papá...

- Si, ya lo se... iremos al grano. Sentaos- dijo Charlie.

- Yo no me pienso sentar en el mismo sofá que esté ella- dijo Leah.

- Leah- intervino Sue. Yo miré a Charlie para que no dijera nada.- No seas maleducada.

- A... entonces ella no es maleducada viniendo hasta aquí después de lo que le ha hecho a Jacob- dijo medio gritando.

- ¿Qué les has hecho a Jacob?- preguntó Charlie.- Me pensaba que estaba con la gripe.

- Pues no Charlie- dijo Leah.

- Leah, es mejor que te calles, no queremos tener un disgusto muy grande- le dije con un hilo de voz haciéndome la desinteresada.

No me hacia falta levantar mi voz, de todas formas ya se enteraba.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?- me preguntó.

- No, solo que por el bien de Charlie, que no quiere saber nada de nuestros asuntos, es mejor callar la boca, por respeto a él y a tu madre- le respondí.

- Bien, antes de que esto se ponga feo- dijo Charlie deprisa notando que se tenía que marchar.- Solo queremos anunciar que Sue y yo estamos saliendo juntos en plan serio.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Papá por fin no estarás solo- le dije.

- Y es una cosa muy seria lo que tenemos, pero ahora- dijo Sue- será mejor que Charlie se vaya y que arregléis las cosas. Yo acompaño a tu padre Bella.

Suerte que Sue dijo eso, porque Leah ya estaba temblando.

A la que escuché que el coche de Charlie se iba salí de la casa con Seth y Leah al lado.

- No hagas como si nada ha pasado, es tu culpa que Jacob esté así- me dijo Leah.

- Ya lo sé, yo le mordí, pero se lo mereció- le dije.- Dijo cosas horribles.

- Y te lo mereces las cosas que te dijo, porque tu también eres horrible- me dijo.

- No me importa que me tengas asco ni nada por el estilo- le dije.

- Leah- intervino Seth. Su hermana se estaba a punto de transformar.- Jacob se pasó mucho, dijo que Bella era una mala madre y eso no lo es.

-A lo mejor Jacob tenía razón- dijo Leah.

Era idiota, acababa de morder a su amigo que era el doble de fuerte que Leah y ahora me intentaba hacer cosquillas.

La miré a los ojos y le intenté decir la cosa que más fuera verdad.

- Lo siento Leah. Yo te entiendo. Bueno en mi situación me pasó a mí- comencé.- Yo tuve que escoger entre Edward y Jacob. Claro, escogí a Edward por que le amo mucho y su vida sin el no tiene sentido- se hizo un poco el silencio y me miró confundida.- Pero ahora, el que ha tenido que elegir ha sido Jacob, entre mi hija y tú- ella se quedó petrificada- y has perdido, él prefiere a mi hija mitad vampiro que no a ti, y eso que solo tienes meses. Por eso estás molesta, porque sabes que en un futuro el la amará a ella y no a ti, porque a ti nunca te ha amado ni te amará. Y aún peor, sabes que me ha amado más a mí que a ti- tal como se lo dije se transformó y fue a atacarme.

Yo la puse entre el suelo y la aguanté con una sola mano. Para que no me pusiera ni desgarrar la ropa.

- Seth, llama a Sam- le dije pero él apareció en un instante.

Cogió a Leah y se la llevó.

Al cabo de un minuto, Sam volvió a venir.

- Lo siento mucho- me dijo honestamente.- Seth me lo explicó, espero que no vaya esto a ninguna parte.

- No te preocupes, en verdad ha sido divertido, ya van dos en unas semanas- le dije riendo y el se rió conmigo. - ¿Cómo está Jacob?- le dije queriendo saber de mi amigo.

- Está casi bien, ahora solo tiene crisis de cinco minutos, creemos que dentro de unos días ya no tendrá veneno en su organismo- me respondió.

- Bien, ahora me debería ir, Nessie quiere ir al parque- me disculpé por lo que había armado y me fui para la casa.

**EDWARD POV.**

Tal como llegó Bella a casa Emmett se le tiró encima.

- Bella- dijo mi hermano- ¿es verdad que has hecho enfadar a Leah?

- Hola a ti también Emmett- dijo y me miró. Susurró un lo siento.

- Explícalo- dijo Alice impaciente.

Toda la familia estaba escuchando a Bella.

- Bien- comenzó.- Fui a la Push y Sue y Charlie nos informó que tienen una relación seria, o sea como si estuvieran casados. Después Leah se puso de mala leche con lo que le hice a Jacob y se puso histérica. Ahí le dije que lo que tenía era rabia porque Jacob quería más a...- se paró porque Nessie estaba presente, y no queríamos que lo supiera todo- a ella, y cuando le dije que el quiso más...- otra vez se paró- que a ella se transformó. La aguanté hasta que vino Sam y me fui.

Todos se quedaron hablando sobre lo que había pasado menos Bella y yo.

- ¿Vamos al parque amor?- le dije.

- Si, además está nubloso, y así será mejor- me dijo y se acercó.

- ¿Estás bien después de todo lo que te ha pasado?- le pregunté.

- Estaré mejor esta noche- me dijo besándome sensualmente en los labios.

- Eso te lo puedo asegurar- le dije correspondiendo el beso.

Nos separamos y fuimos a hablar con todos.

- ¿Vamos al parque Nessie?- preguntó Bella.

- Si- dijo divertida.

- ¿Carlisle?- dije yo.

- Bien. Nessie- la llamó.

- Si abuelito- le dijo toda educada.

- Al parque iréis mamá, papá, tío Emmett y tío Jasper- le dijo.- Los demás tienen cosas que hacer... Pero el siguiente día iremos todos- dijo disculpándose.

Alice, Esme y Rosalie tenían una cita no se donde para cosas de la boda y Carlisle tenía guardia.

- Vale- dijo Nessie.

- Pero hay cosas que no podrás hacer- dijo Carlisle.- Como por ejemplo hablar. Solo puedes decir mamá, papá, tío Em, tío Jazz, si, no, y pedir cosas cortas.

- De acuerdo- respondió mi preciosa niña.

- Tampoco puedes correr a una velocidad muy deprisa ni hacer cosas extravagantes.

- Siii- dijo cansándose.

- Entonces ya pueden ir- dijo Carlisle dando su visto bueno.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Amo a nuestra querida Reneesme, jejejejeje =)

A quien no le gustaria tener una niña asi? XD

Mil gracias a: sagrariocullen, elena robsten, Tast Cullen, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Zoe Hallow, isa-21, klaxi, Maryol Withlock Cullen, lmbt, lexa0619, isabella1992vas, AlaMedianoche, Bea the Dark Angel.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Un review?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	9. El parque

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 9: El parque

**EPOV**

Ya estábamos llegando a Seattle.

Habíamos ido con el coche de Bella. A Nessie le gustaba más que mi Volvo, no la culpa, a mi también, pero en ese coche habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para renovarlo, como mínimo lo guardaría de recuerdo para Bella y yo.

Nessie iba preciosa, y eso que se ensuciaría en el parque. Llevaba un vestidito de color azul cielo con topos blancos, con un lazo en su cintura que se ataba por detrás y después la tela se dejaba caer.

Hermosa. Igual que su madre, que Alice la había vestido de "madre moderna" según ella, aunque era el estilo claramente de Bella.

Total, ahora Bella solo intentaba buscar un parque que fuera grande y divertido, que se ajustara a las necesidades de nuestra hija, o sea, tener niños de entre 2-10 años. Si la poníamos con bebés de su misma edad, se aburriría.

Al fin encontramos uno que a todos nos agradó. Aparcamos justo delante de este, que suerte que tuvimos.

Salimos del coche y todos los del parque nos estaban mirando, hicimos como si fueramos autistas, para no llamar más la atención.

"_¡Qué coche que se gastan!" "Menudo coche" "Yo también quiero un coche así" " Pero si hay una niña pequeña" "Que bien que visten" "Que envidia"_- todos los pensamientos eran así.

Al final molestaban, pero tenía que hacer feliz a mi hija.

- _Papá quiero los juguetes que tía Alice me ha regalado- _pensó Nessie.

Si, era verdad, Alice había comprado toda una tienda entera de juguetes para ir al parque y a la playa.

- Claro, aquí los tienes, pero escoge los que más ganas tengas de jugar, no podemos ir con todos- le dije abriendo el maletero.

Escogió lo más simple, el cubo y la pala.

- Emmett- dijo Bella.- No nos hagas pasar vergüenza.

- Claro, tranquilos, yo solo voy a proteger a Nessie- le respondió.

Entramos en el parque con Nessie que nos cogía de la mano a Bella y a mí.

- "¿_Puedo ir a jugar ya?"-_ nos dijo.

- Si- dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Se fue "corriendo" a hacer castillos de arena.

La estaba viendo jugar mientras estaba sentado con mi esposa de la mano en un banco.

Es increíble lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Me sentía tan feliz.

Nunca pensé que podría formar parte de una escena semejante.

En el parque con mi esposa y mi hija.

Me resultaba irreal que pudiera vivir una cosa que no me habría atrevido ni a soñar.

Pero era verdad. Por muy increíble que fuera mi vida había dado un giro de 360º, pasé de la soledad más oscura a tener una esposa e hija.

- Resulta increíble, ¿eh?- me dijo Bella.

- Me acabas de leer el pensamiento- le dije.

- Si, a lo mejor lo puedo hacer y tu no te has enterado- me dijo riéndose.

- Puede, pero ahora estoy demasiado feliz para pensar en eso- le dije.

- Mmm… me alegro de que seas feliz- me dijo sonriente.

- Si, soy feliz porque te tengo a mi lado y tenemos una hija.

- Oh- dijo Emmett interrumpiendo.- No es momento de ponerse tiernos.

"_Esos dos deben de ser hermanos de la pequeña_"- dijo una voz que me llamó la atención por sus pensamientos- _"o por lo menos el chico debe de ser el padre" "Si, sería factible que fuera el padre o el hermano, son iguales" "La mujer tambiñen se parece a la niña" "No, no son hermanos, están demasiado cariñosos" "Puede que sean novios y en un desliz la chica se quedó embarazada" "No, no tiene el cuerpo de acabar de tener un embarazo, pero quien sabe" "Dios, si yo la conozco, es Bella, Bella Swan"_- la voz me sacó de mis casillas.

De repente escuché que alguien e decía a mi esposa lago.

- Dios mío- le dijo un chico que debería tener la misma edad de Bella.- Bella cuanto tiempo, si que estás cambiada.

- Ah- Bella dio un grito ahogado y se levantó de golpe. Se acercó al extraño y le dio un corto abrazo.- Cuanto tiempo Randy.

¿Randy? ¿Se conocían?

Me puse de pié para no ser maleducado.

- Oh- que mal educada.- Randy, el es Edward, mi marido- dijo toda emocionada. Me gustó como me presentaba.

Me dio la mano y me dijo un encantado.

- ¿Te has casado?- dijo incrédulo.

- Si, me he casado y ahora soy Bella Cullen- le respondió mi maravillosa esposa.

- Oh, que noticia más grande, ¡Dios Bella se ha casado!

- Edward- se dirigió a mi- él era mi mejor amigo en Arizona, hacia mucho que no hablábamos, desde que me fui.

- Es todo un placer conocer a un amigo de Bella- le dije.

- Ah- dijo Bella.- Esos dos son mis cuñados, Emmett y Jasper.

- Encantado- dijo el chico.

Mis hermanos se acercaron más.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo él dirigiéndose a Bella.

Acto seguido gracias a Dios no tuvimos que responder a esa pregunta, habría sido muy embarazoso.

- Mamá, papá- dijo Nessie viniendo para nosotros.

La cogí en brazos.

"¿_Quién es ese?"-_ preguntó mi interesada hija.

- ¡Dios!- dijo el tal Randy abriendo los ojos.- Tienes una hija- dijo casi gritando.

- Tenemos una hija- le corrigió Bella apuntándonos a mí y a ella.

- Si eres igualita a tu padre- dijo el chico.

- Si, desde que se casaron, no han parado- dijo Emmett.

- Emmet, ya hablaremos en casa- dijo Bella por lo bajo.

- Hola- dijo Nessie claramente.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo el chico.

- Uno- dijo Nessie.

- Oh, si que eres lista- dijo Randy.

- Gracias- le respondió mi pequeña.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, llámame si quieres hablar, aún vivo on mis padres, estoy cuidando a mi hermana de 10 años. Bueno, encantado de haberos conocido, y me alegra de volver a verte Bella- le dijo Randy.

Nos despedimos.

Nessie se fue a jugar con sus tíos en la arena.

-Nunca me habías hablado de él- le dije.

- Ya, porque no hacía falta, me hizo una cosa que me enfadé mucho y no le quise hablar cuando llegué a Forks- me dijo.

- ¿Que te dijo?- le pregunté.

- Estaba enfadado conmigo porque me tenía que ir y me dijo que no se enfadaría a cambio que me acostara con él. Le mandé muy lejos y le dije que se olvidara. Fin- dijo desinteresada.

- Que pena- le dije bromeando.- No sabe lo que se perdió.

- Oye, deberías de estar orgulloso de mí, solo he estado con un hombre- me dijo.

- Y solo lo estarás- le dije en plan autoritario.

Nos fuimos a jugar con nuestra hija.

Emmett ya se estaba emparanoyando.

Estaba investigando a cada uno de los niños que había en el parque para que los "malos" no se acercaran a Nessie.

En una ocasión suerte que Bella lo paró porque decía que un chico era un narcotraficante, la verdad es que tenía la pinta, pero era u niño pequeño.

En una ocasión un niño se acercó a Nessie, Emmett fue a por el directamente.

- Chico, ¿cuánto hace que estás limpio?- le dijo Emmett.

- No caca- le respondió.

- No, cuanto hace que estás desintoxicado y no te metes nada.

- Mamá…- dijo el niño asustado.

- Eso, ves a tu mamá y dile que quieres dejar el mono- dijo todo orgulloso.

Bella fue y le dio un "pequeña" colleja.

- Nessie quiere jugar con niños, no los asustes. Emmett son bebés- dijo ella enfadada.

- Lo siento pero tengo que proteger a mi sobrina favorita- se defendió.

- Es la única sobrina que tienes y que tendrás- dijo Bella.

- Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor con práctica conseguís un hermanito para ella- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Increíble. Se pensaba que Bella y yo podíamos tener hijos. Ya me gustaría a mi tener otro hijo.

Vino un niño pequeño que gateaba y cogió prestado el cubo de Nessie.

- Ei- dijo Emmet- le han robado a vuestra hija y no decís nada.

- No le han robado, Nessie se lo deja- dijo yo.

- Tío Emmet, si no paras no te dejaré venir al parque, me acompañará tío Jazz- le dijo mi hermosa nena.

- Eso, soy mejor tío que tu- dijo Jasper.

- No empecéis- dijo Nessie en voz baja.

Un niño se acercó a Nessie, tendría unos seis años.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- le dijo el niño tímido a Nessie.

- Si- dijo mi hija.

- Un momento- dijo Emmett. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Seis- dijo el niño.

- No eres grandecito para ella- dijo Emmett señalando a Nessie.

Nessie le dio un pisotón a su tío.

Le debió de molestar un poco a Emmet porque apartó el pié.

- Bueno, pero no le toque ni un solo rizo de su pelo- dijo Emmett amenazante.

Cuando se fueron a jugar al tobogán, tuve unas palabras con Emmett.

- No es normal lo que haces, él solo quiere jugar con ella- le dije.

- Si, claro, ahora se llama así ¿no?. Como también se llama "vamos a cazar"- dijo mirando a Bella.

- No digas esas cosas- protestó Bella.- Nosotros vamos a cazar, al principio- dijo ella riéndose.

- Además, así nos es nada protector, así asustas a sus amigos, pobrecilla, ella solo quiere ser una niña normal, dentro de lo que cabe, no le hará daño un poco de amistad en el parque- le dije.

- Pero es que se vé tan indefensa- dijo Emmett.

- Pues no lo es para nada, te acaba de dar un pisotón que hace época que no veía ninguno- dijo Bella.

- Ya, en la fuerza salió a su padre, dentro de unos años tendrá más fuerza que yo- dijo Emmett.

- Solo que, mirar- comenzó Emmett a explicarse.- Los niños comienzan a ser malos desde pequeño y yo no quiero que un futuro drogadicto se junte con mi única sobrina.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Bella.

- Por eso quiero que digan los bebés "no a las drogas" ya desde que nacen- nos dijo Emmett todo orgulloso.

- En serio, Emmett- dijo Jasper.- Eres tonto.

Nessie siguió jugando hasta que se hizo la hora de marcharse y nos dirigimos a casa.

Estábamos entrando en casa.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo Nessie subiendo a mi brazos.

Entramos en casa.

- Eres el mejor papá del mundo- me dijo abrazándome fuerte.

Un olor extraña pero conocido inundaba la casa.

Ahora me acordaba. Las visitas comenzaban.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aquí tenéis un nuevo cap =)

Amo a nuestro Emmett tan sobreprotector! XD

**Mil gracias a:** elena robsten, Pacita Delitah Cullen, yoooP, lexa0619, adriene cullen, Danika20, Tast Cullen, lorenalove, Tatianitap, martuuu341, klaxi.

Espero que os haya gustado ;)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	10. Las Amazonas

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Amazonas

**EPOV**

- ¡Dios Santo!- dijo Kachiri.

Perfecto, habían venido los de las amazonas. Bueno, para mí era un buen comienzo. Ellas eran muy abiertas de mente. Sobre todo Zafrina.

Nessie se removió en mis brazos y se asustó un poco.

- No pasa nada pequeña- dijo Senna por detrás.

Más atrás pude ver la figura de Zafrina.

- ¿Cómo estáis Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina?- dije educadamente.

- Muy bien gracias- dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Pero ahora mejor que veo que has ampliado la familia- dijo Senna.

-¿Ya se puede controlar bien?- preguntó Zafrina.- ¿No era demasiado pequeña para que la convirtierais?

- Oh, no- dije.- No es lo que os pensáis- dije disculpándome e intentando poner las cosas claras antes de que todo vaya muy lejos.

- Eso lo dicen cuando dos amantes son pillados- rió Emmet y lo extrañó es que le acompañó Bella.

- ¿Me permiten que primero de todo les presente a mi Bella?- dije en tono autoritario.

Todos se quedaron mirando a mi esposa quien sonrió.

- Amazonas- dije- esta es Bella, mi esposa y la madre de mi hija- dije- que es esta. Se llama Renesmee- les enseñé.

- Oh- dijo Zafrina.- Es todo un placer conocer por fin a quien le revivió el corazón Edward- bajó la mirada hasta Nessie.- Hola pequeña.

- Hola- contestó mi hija educadamente.

- Antes que nos coja un ataque de histeria por ver a un niño inmortal- dijo Senna.- ¿Nos puedes explicar la aberración que has creado?- estaba enojada.

- No soy una aberración- dijo mi hija.

- A ver- dije yo aclarando las cosas y pude ver que toda mi familia ya estaba reunida con nosotros.- Ella es mi hija. La hija de Bella y mía. La mitad de Bella y la mitad mía. O sea, no he convertido a nadie más que a Bella- dije en tono monótono.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Kachiri.

- Pues eso- continué.- Bella concibió un hijo mío cuando era humana y nació Reneesme.

- ¿No te creerás que nos lo vamos a creer?- Kachiri y sus negativas.

- Pues es la verdad- dijo Bella defendiéndome.- Estuve embarazada y di a luz a Nessie.

- Si, lo del embarazo vale, ¿pero de Edward?- dijo Zafrina desconfiada.

- Si, se ve que los hombres se pueden reproducir, pero las mujeres no pueden porque no tienen ciclos- dijo mi bella esposa.- Y pude concebir una hija de Edward.

- ¿No deberías estar muerta después de estar con el... en la intimidad?- preguntó Senna.

- Claro que no, él se sabía controlar muy bien, nunca me hacía ni un rasguño- dijo mi preciosa Bella.

Bueno, a eso iba a contestar que casi era verdad menos la primera vez, pero lo deje estar, o sino, enfadaría a Bella.

- Entonces, ¿ella crece?- dijo Kachiri.

- Si que crece- dijo esta vez Carlise.- Y también tiene un don.

- ¿Un don?- dijo Zafrina.

Claro a ella le entusiasmaban los dones, ella tenía uno y muy vívido.

Le pasé a Nessie en brazos para que lo pudiera ver.

Zafrina la aceptó para cogerla y Nessie no pareció importarle.

"_Hola Zafrina"- _dijo mi hija- "¿_Es mu bonito el lugar donde vives?"_

- Si, es precioso- le dijo Zafrina y nos mostró a todos las amazonas.

Era una imagen tan real, que si no pudiera oler el maravilloso olor de Bella, diría que estaba allá mismo.

- Oh- dijo de repente Zafrina y se acabó la imagen.- ¿Bella?

- ¿Qué?- dijo mi dulce esposa.

- ¿No lo puedes ver?- le preguntó.

- No, es una pena, pero ya sabía que no vería nada- le respondió.

-¿Por qué lo sabías?- le preguntó Zafrina.

- Bueno- empezó ella y me miró.- Edward tampoco puede leerme la mente, ni tampoco cuando estuvimos en Italia Jane me pudo hacer algo...- Zafrina la interrumpió.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Zafrina y se fue fuera con mi Bella.

No pude leer su mente, me la estaba bloqueando.

"¿_Qué pasa?" "¿Qué ha descubierto?"- _mi familia también estaba impaciente.

Por suerte tenía a Nessie que estaba en el suelo, estaba un poco desorientada por la visita.

- Reneesme- dijo Senna. Ella se giró.- Eres igualita que tu padre, sois como dos gotas de agua, aunque también tienes cosas de tu madre- le dijo cavilosamente.

- Ya- dijo Nessie colorada.- Me gusta mucho parecerme a él, porque es el papá más guapo del mundo- me dijo y reclamó mis brazos.

- Si- dijo Emmett.- Ahora sabemos como hubiera sido Edward en niña.

- No le digas eso tío- protestó mi niña.- Siempre intentas incomodar a mis papás, no lo hagas delante de mí o no te hablaré más- dijo seria.- Y te recuerdo que soy y seré tu única sobrina, así que yo no me quedaría sin tu sobrina preferida- ahora mi pequeño angelito se estaba riendo.

- Lo siento Nessie- dijo Emmett agachando su cabeza,

- Pero si es listísima. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- preguntó Kachiri.

- Tiene tres meses, pero parece tener un año y medio- le dije.

Después estuve hasta la noche jugando con mi hija.

No sabía donde estaba Bella, pero decidí llevar a dormir a Nessie a nuestra casa.

Acordé con Carlisle que para que Nessie no notara tanto rechazo, él se encargaría de explicar a los huéspedes sobre mi hija.

A él no lo cuestionarían.

Llegué a casa y allí estaba mi dulce esposa.

Acostamos a Nessie y le dimos las buenas noches.

Nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

- ¿Qué has hecho con Zafrina?- le pregunté.

- He estado averiguando cosas... Como por ejemplo- dijo- ¿Escuchas a Nessie?

Me concentré en los pensamientos de mi hija.

Estaba durmiendo y pensaba en colores, formas, momentos en el parque...

-Si- le contesté.

Bella cerró los ojos y pareció ¿concentrada?

Y de repente no la escuche más, no podía escuchar nada.

- ¿Qué?- comencé y tal como lo dije volví a escuchar los sueños.

- Mm...- dijo ella con naturalidad.- Ya soy 100% rarita.

No pude evitar reír. Ella también tenía un poder, bueno, poco desarrollado, pero lo tenía.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente.

- Te amo- le dije.- Te amo- y le di un beso muy pasional.

- Yo también te amo- me dijo.

Dios, sentía que estaba lleno de lujuria, pero no la podía descargar por completo.

Lo de que Bella tuviera un poder me excitaba más.

Si me pasaba despertaríamos a Nessie.

Pareció que Bella leía mis pensamientos. Se separó y me susurró un "ahora vuelvo"

Volvió con Jasper.

¿Jasper?

Bueno...

- Jasper me debe un favor y esta noche va ha hacer de canguro- me dijo mi dulce esposa.

Nos encaminamos hacia nuestro prado...

La última vez que lo habíamos hecho en el prado, ella era humana...

Me tiró al suelo con mucha pasión y se puso encima de mí.

- Te amo- me dijo.

Me comenzó a mordisquear el cuello, me excitaba mucho que lo hiciera.

Después no pude evitar quitarle toda su ropa muy deprisa pero sin romperla.

Ella también me la quitó pero más despacio, me estaba torturando tiernamente.

Después de estar jugando un poco conmigo, Bella se sentó en mi erección y pude entrar en ella.

No podíamos parar de gemir fuerte.

Hoy no debíamos de reprimir nada. Si lo hacíamos, nos volveríamos locos.

La embestí con un poco de violencia.

No la podía dañar, y sabía que a ella le gustara que me volviera más animal.

Así que ya no hacía falta contenerme.

Al final llegamos al orgasmo más fuerte que habíamos tenido en una semana.

No es que no lo disfrutáramos cuando estábamos en casa, pero ahora, aquí era diferente, podíamos gemir fuerte, podíamos movernos con tranquilidad. No debíamos estar atentos de que Nessie se despertara, pero aunque teníamos que estar pendientes de muchas cosas, siempre lo disfrutábamos.

Nos pasamos haciendo el amor una vez tras otra, hasta que ya eran las seis, teníamos que ir a cambiarnos de ropa, despertar a Nessie y conocer a los nuevos huéspedes de hoy.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Espero que os haya gustado el cap =)

**Mil gracias a:** SheilyMarieCullen12, elena robsten, Tast Cullen, martuuu341, yolabertay, lmabt, klaxi, Zoe Hallow, adriene cullen, princessannstrarcullen.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	11. ¿Qué quieres?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 11: ¿Qué quieres?

**EPOV**

Estábamos a punto de entrar en la casa.

"_¿En serio Carlisle?" "¿Una hija?" "Bueno, explicado desde el punto de vista médico si que tiene lógica"- _Eran los pensamientos de los nuevos huéspedes.

Entramos en la sala e hice una señal de silencio para que no hablaran fuerte, Nessie estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Bella.

Me sorprendió ver a Garret, Mary, Peter, Charlotte y Randal.

No sé por qué, tenía la sensación que vendría el clan Denali.

- Hijos- dijo Carlisle.

Les presenté a mi esposa.

"_Esto es increíble, sexo con una humana" "Bueno... yo la habría matado"- _Siempre esos pensamientos.

Si, cuando Bella era humana, y se casó conmigo, tuvimos una vida sexual muy activa.

"_No puede ser, es imposible que tuviera sexo con una humana... su mujer debe de haberle engañado..."- _pensó Garret.

- No- le dije a Garret que había pensado lo último.- Ella solo ha estado conmigo y yo soy el padre biológico de Renesmee.

- Si- dijo Emmett.- Suerte que vosotros no estabais cuando ellos se ponían cariñosos, porque Jasper acababa fatal.

-Emmett- le dijo Bella en tono de suplica.

- Bueno- dijo Charlotte cambiando de tema.- Edward, hacía como tres décadas que no nos veíamos... Y yo que me pensaba que siempre estarías solo... Y mira con lo que te veo, esposa e hija.

- Si, ahora ya no estoy nada solo- le dije con una mueca, siempre me recordaban cuando era el deprimido de la familia.

- Bueno, esto es impresionante- dijo Randal y Peter también se veía que compartía su opinión.- Tenéis a una hermosa hija, se parece mucho a ti- me dijo.

- Si- dijo Esme.- Pero tiene el carácter de su madre.

- Es preciosa- dijo Mary acariciando la mejilla de mi hija.

Me puse un poco tenso, ellos no eran vegetarianos...

"_Pero la madre está aún más hermosa..." "Me encantaría verla con un uniforme de...de enfermera y después poderla..."- _pensó Randal

- Randal- dije poniéndome histérico.- Te recuerdo que puede saber lo que estás pensando y no creo que sea muy conveniente que digas esas cosas en mi presencia si no quieres que desmiembre.

- ¡Edward!- me dijo Esme.

No volvió a decir ni pensar nada.

Pero lo que de verdad me volvió loco fue que comencé a imaginarme a mi queridísima esposa con un uniforme de enfermera, muy cortito, con unas medias de liga blancas y unos tacones...

- ¡Edward!- me dijo Jasper.

- Lo siento, es que tu no sabes por lo que acabo de pasar hace un rato- y miré a Randal.

"¿_Estaba pensando en Bella?"_- pensó Jasper

- Si- le dije.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo Bella.

Suerte que Nessie se despertó y dejé estar el tema.

Los vampiros americanos, se fueron con Rosalie y Carlisle a por cosas de la boda...

Nessie se puso en mi regazo y comenzó a hacer planes para la próxima caza.

¡Cómo me la quería! La amaba con locura...

No sabría que hacer sin ella...

En serio, si por mi fuera, la pondría en una caja de cristal para que no se hiciera nunca daño ni para que el chucho le tocara ni un solo rizo de su maravilloso cabello...

Nessie estaba un poco rara, me estaba bloqueando los pensamientos.

Se fue a Bella y le habló algo que no supe que era.

Después vino a mí y se sentó en mi regazo.

Esto me hacía mala espina.

- Papito- me dijo con un puchero, si esto sería algo que a mi no me gustaría.- Papi, alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero... lo mucho que me alegra que seas mi papá y además eres mi papito preferido... Y sabes que eres muy guapo, por eso dicen que yo soy bonita, porque soy como tú, y sabes que yo te quiero tanto que hasta...

- ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté.

- Acaso necesito alguna razón para que una hija le diga a su padre todo lo que siente...- me dijo con un tono de tristeza fingido.

- No, pero sé que quieres algo, porque no soy tu papá preferido, soy el único que tienes y que tendrás- le dije riéndome, era igual que si dijera que ella era mi hija preferida, era la única que tendría, a no ser que Bella pudiera concebir, cosa que no me extrañaría, era un bicho raro, lo digo con cariño, pero siempre le pasaban las cosas a ella, si había una cosa con una posibilidad entre tres billones, a ella le tocaría.

- Papá- me dijo- quiero ir a ver la Push. Nunca he ido, y de verdad quiero ir a la playa, quiero bañarme en el mar, y como hoy está nublado pienso que es el día perfecto. También quiero saber si Jacob vendrá a la playa, hace como unas dos semanas que no lo veo... Y me gustaría saber si está recuperado- me dijo con cara de ángel.

La verdad no me parecía mala idea ir al playa...

Yo quería que Rensemee hiciera cosas de una niña normal.

Además Sam, nos dijo que si queríamos traer algún día a Nessie a la Push, que viniéramos... Pero que antes llamemos.

Pero lo de Jacob, bueno al parecer a Bella le parecía bien.

- Por favor...por favor papá...- me dijo.

Era igual que Bella, puede que a rasgos físicos se parezca más mi, pero en el carácter...

- Bueno- le dije a Nessie- si tu mamá quiere, yo también quiero.

La dejé en el suelo y se fue a Alice para escoger el bañador y la ropa...

Me daba miedo que se pareciera a su tía en lo de las compras.

Bella se acercó con una mirada muy tierna, demasiado para estar en el comedor con todos allá.

En serio, parecía como si quisiera que perdiera todo el autocontrol de 110 años.

- Y pensar que la última vez que utilicé esa táctica estábamos en la Isla- me dijo acercándose a mi.

- Si, y te voy a dar gracias por eso todos los días de mi existencia- le dije y junté nuestros labios.

Acabé con el beso por respeto a los demás.

- ¿En que pensabas antes?- me preguntó.

Me quedé quieto, se pensaría que era un ninfómano o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Edward!- me exigió.

Emmett se estaba comenzando a reír.

- Vale- le dije.- Randal, pensó en ti de manera inapropiada para ser una mujer casada y con una hija, pero yo después no pude evitar pensar en ti con...- me corté iba a hablar más de la cuenta.

- ¿Con?- me dijo intrigada.

Si lo decía ahora, se acabaría la tortura,

- Con uniforme de enfermera, medias y unos tacones, o seas, demasiado sexy- le respondí.

Se comenzó a reír como una loca y Emmett también-

- Lo siento- me dijo.- Es que no sabía que tu mente tuviera esos pensamientos.

Después de la vergüenza que pasé llamé a Sam y el estuvo de acuerdo con el plan.

Dijo que después la manada vendría a ver a Nessie, que tenían muchas ganas de verla.

- No- dijo mi Bella desde la habitación de Alice.

- Bella- dijo Alice.

Decidí ir a ver lo que pasaba.

Suerte que mi ángel me llamó antes de entrar en la habitación.

Entré y allá estaba ella en ropa interior.

¡Dios!

Estaba impresionante.

- Edward dile a tu hermana que no me voy a poner ningún bikini de menos de un centímetro- me dijo.

- También es la tuya- le dije. En verdad la quería ver sin bikini, pero...

- Edward- me dijo Bella- también vendrá la manada, y no creo que quieras que Jacob me vea con muy poca ropa- me dijo.

– Alice... ponle un traje de baño normal- le dije serio y ella lo notó, no me podía ganara en testarudez, yo tenía más práctica.

Entonces entró mi hija.

Iba con una braguita de bañador de color rosa y unos lacitos al lado.

Al principio vi mal que no llevara nada que le cubriera la parte de arriba, pero es que era pequeña.

Se veía tan linda.

Llevaba unas chancletas de color rosa y unas gafas de sol en forma de corazón

Estaba muy linda.

Si pudiera llorar lloraría.

En sus manos llevaba juguetes para ir a la playa, juguetes, gafas de buceo...

- Papá...- me dijo- ¿me ayudas a dejar los juguetes en el coche?

- Claro- le contesté.

- Estás muy guapa- le dije y ella se sonrojó.

Dejé todos sus juguetes en el Volvo, la verdad es que me tendría que comprar un coche más familiar, porque ahora las cosas de Nessie lo ocupaban todo.

Claro, nunca pensé que tendría una hija, así que no me preocupaba por el maletero.

Cuando volvía a casa, Rosalie y Carlisle ya estaban, los otros vampiros se habían ido de caza lejos, vendrían para el anochecer.

Fui a mi habitación a ponerme el bañador.

Allá estaba Bella, con un bikini de color azul cielo.

- Oh- dije- en serio, me quieres matar de un ataque al corazón.

- No seas tonto- me dijo acercándose a mí.

Me dio mi bañador, pero no me dejó ponerlo.

Comenzó a quitarme la ropa poco a poco.

Cuando quedé en boxers me tiró sobre la cama.

- Sabes- me dijo en la boca.- Me encanta que me imagines sexy, así se que me deseas mucho.

- Te deseo más de lo normal- le dije.

Me sacó los boxers me besó la punta de mi miembro, eso me dejó muy parado, no pensé lo hiciera.

Para mi decepción me puso el bañador.

- Ya te vale- le dije con reproche.

- Esta noche si te portas bien todo el día acabaré lo que he comenzado- me dijo con voz seductora.

Bajamos al comedor y todos estábamos preparados, así que nos fuimos para la playa.

- Mamá...- dijo Nessie- ¿es divertido ir a la playa?.

- Si, mucho- le contestó mi amor.

- Tengo ganas de nadar, aunque no sé- dijo.

- Bueno, tu papá y yo te ensañaremos- dijo Bella.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo... pero es que he estado muy liada...

Pobre Edward, Bella lo dejo con las ganas, jajajajaja

**Mil gracias a: **NinnaCullen, lmabt, Danika20, Tast Cullen, lexa0619, yolabertay, klaxi, martuuu341, anabel94, Jos WeasleyC, CindyCullen2903, SheilyMarieCullen12, adriene cullen, Ariez Cullen, KathylmlPS, arianna masen.

Un review?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos,

Laura


End file.
